Tony, I Would Like You To Meet
by baileybeagle
Summary: A few days after Kate Todd's funeral, Tony dose something and now it's been a little over seven years.What happened in the past comes back to him...with a shock! What did Tony do and why would it come back to him now? Little TIVA, MCABBY and maybe a love interest for Leroy Jethro Gibbs.
1. Memories And Talking To Someone

**NCIS:**

**TONY, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET...**

**DISCLAIMBER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**A few days after Kate Todd's funeral, Tony dose something and now it's been a little over seven years. What happened in the past comes back to him...with a shock! What did Tony do and why would it come back to him now? Little TIVA, MCABBY and maybe a love interest for Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**CHAPTER 1: MEMORIES & TALKING TO SOMEONE...**

**A BAR...**

It was Friday night and Tony was sitting at a bar.

He had slipped away to a bar he did not normally come to; he didn't want to see anyone he knew tonight.

He was alone, trying to forget a lot of what had happened. Drinking like he was now...it was not something he normally did.

Kate had died, but now he was thinking of something she had said.

It was only a few days before Ari had killed her. A bullet proof vest stopped one bullet, but couldn't stop the one she got to the head.

He remembered something she had said while they had been working a case, about a week before she was killed.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_*** Damn it, Tony. I should just take you home and get you into  
bed. ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

He had made a joke about her saying that after she said:

_**FLASHBACK**_

_*** Okay, that did not come out the way I intended. ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Gibbs had come into Autopsy at that point.

Tony couldn't help, but wonder if Kate had without thinking about it, let that slip because she had feelings for him.

He had loved her and he was pretty sure, if it weren't for Rule 12:

_**Never date a co-worker.**_

Without that rule, he and Kate could have gotten together eventually. Tony was not one to settle down, but once he met Kate...Well he didn't know what to think.

Now it was too late for Kate, to late for them to be together. If Tony could go back and change things, he would have worked up the courage to tell her and stop joking about his feelings.

Well, try a little harder to not joke his feelings away...Now when he looked over at Kate's desk, she was no longer sitting there.

It was now Ziva David and he wasn't too sure what to think about her yet.

McGoo had accepted her but Tony was having a hard time, because he wanted Kate to be there with them.

He noticed that Abby was not warming to her yet either.

"What's your story? Who did you lose?" A woman asked taking the stool next to looked at her; she had raven-black hair and ice-blue eyes.

"A fri-friend," Tony told her.

"She must have been special. I'm Keely Ann Doyle." Keely said.

"Tony DiNozzo. Yeah...she was." Tony replied sadly.

"What happened? If you don't mind my asking," Keely asked.

"I work at NCIS a..." Tony began.

"NCIS...What's that?" Keely asked.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service," Tony said.

"So, what happened?" Keely inquired.

Tony wondered why he was telling a complete stranger all of this, but he had to tell someone.

"We were working a case and she was killed, when she got shot." Tony looked away.

"I'm sorry for your loss. You loved her, didn't you? Did you ever tell her?" Keely asked.

"Yeah, I loved her and even if I had wanted to tell her...it wouldn't have worked." Tony looked over at Keely.

"Why not," Keely asked curiously.

"Rule 12," Tony said simply.

"Rule 12... A rule against telling someone you love them?" Keely asked confused.

"No, our boss...has a list of rules and Rule 12 is _**Never date a co-worker**_." Tony stated and she looked at him.

"How many other rules are there?" Keely asked.

"Around fifty or more than likely more...Why do you want to know about me? What about you? Why are you here?" Tony questioned.

"It just looked like you needed someone to talk to. Two months ago my younger brother died, because of some idiot who was drinking and driving. My brother's friends took him out for his 18th birthday he died on the s-same day he was born...just eighteen years old." Keely said.

Tony and Keely just sat in silence for a moment.

"You sound like you were close to your brother." Tony said.

"He was one of my best friends, even if he was fourteen years younger than me. Do you have any other family?" Keely asked turning the subject back to Tony.

"My mom died when I was eight and then there's my dad, but we don't really talk...because DiNozzo's just don't communicate. There's the team and others at NCIS who have become my family. What about you?" Tony asked.

"My parents were killed in a plane crash five years ago, so I took in my brother. My mom and dad had no brothers or sisters, so I don't have any aunts or uncles. My grandparents died when I was a kid." Keely said tears filling her eyes. She grabbed a napkin and wiped them away. Tony had just finished his drink and knew he couldn't have another one.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Tony asked and didn't what he was thinking.

"Yeah, sounds great." Keely said taking some money out of her pocket, she put some money on the bar to pay for her drinks and Tony did the same for his drinks.

They tried to walk a little, but they were having a hard time walking straight.

So finally Tony called a cab and headed home...Keely still with him.


	2. Little Over Seven Years Later & A Shock

**NCIS:**

**TONY, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET...**

**DISCLAIMBER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**A few days after Kate Todd's funeral, Tony dose something and now it's been a little over seven years. What happened in the past comes back to him...with a shock! What did Tony do and why would it come back to him now? Little TIVA, MCABBY and maybe a love interest for Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**CHAPTER 2: A LITTLE OVER SEVEN YEARS LATER & A SHOCK...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

Tony, Ziva, Tim and Gibbs looked up, as an Agent escorted a women and little girl to their area of the bullpen.

The little girl carried a stuffed animal that looked like a dog.

"I'm looking for Anthony DiNozzo Jr..." The woman said, before the NCIS agent who had escorted her up could say anything. "Why would you be looking for me?" Tony asked.

Gibbs, Tim and Ziva looked at the women and little girl with interest.

"My name is Emma Holden and I'm with Child Pro..." Ms. Holden began.

"What does this have to do with me?" Tony asked cutting her off and wanting her to get to the point.

"I would like to introduce you to, Jessica..." Ms. Holden began. "Jessie." The girl who couldn't have been any old then about five or six whispered.

Tony noticed the girl looked familiar, almost like he had met her before. He had seen those eyes somewhere before.

"Okay, I would like you to meet, Jessie Amber DiNozzo. Her mother named you as the father and said that you are the only family that Jessie has." Ms. Holden told Tony.

"Wait...you're telling me that..." Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He looked around at Gibbs and then Tim, finally looking at Ziva. They looked as shocked as he was at the news.

This had to be a joke, right? No one was laughing.

"Jessie's mom died of breast cancer and Jessie has been in foster care while we were trying to locate you." Ms. Holden told Tony.

"How am I supposed to know who her mother is? It could..." Tony stopped, because Jessie didn't need to hear about that.

"Her mother was Keely Doyle." Ms. Holden told Tony.

Tony began to think, but just couldn't place the name Keely. There was something about Jessie's eyes though that seemed familiar.

Jessie started to cry as Tony looked at her. Her hair was a little darker than his, her eyes she must have gotten from her mother.

Getting up from his desk, Tony knelt down in front of her.

"Hi, Jessie, How old are you?" Tony asked. "F-five, I'll be six February 15th." Jessie told him. "I want to get a test to prove that she is..." Tony began.

"I understand I can set that up when..." Ms. Holden began.

"We could go down to see Abby. I'm sure she would be willing to run the test." Tim suggested.

"I don't know." Ms. Holden seemed to hesitate.

"She's the best there is and I know that she wouldn't mess it up." Tony said standing up.

"All right," Ms. Holden said finally agreed.

So Ms. Holden, Jessie, Tony, Ziva, Tim and Gibbs made their way to the elevator.

It was a few minutes later they got off the elevator.

Ms. Holden looked shocked at how loud the music was and Jessie looked a little scared.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

"Abby!" Gibbs yelled and turned off her music. "Hey Gibbs, I do...What's going on?" Abby asked.

"This is Jessie and we need to find out if she is my daughter." Tony replied.

"D-d-daughter," Abby looked shocked, but grabbed what she needed for the DNA test.

Tony picked Jessie up and put her in Tim's usual chair. Jessie looked around the lab and looked a little amazed. She still had a hold of her stuffed dog.

"Okay, Jessie, can you do something for me?" Abby asked and Jessie looked at her.

"What?" Jessie asked. Abby proceeded to explain what she was gonna do. Jessie opened her mouth like she was told and Tony did the same.

"At least it wasn't a needle." Tony muttered. "I hate needles. They hurt." Jessie said quietly.

"So is anyone going to tell me anything?" Abby demanded.

"Abby, I'll tell you later, okay?" Tim asked. "

But..." Abby began. "Not now, Abs." Gibbs told her.

It was a while later when the test results came back...

Jessica Amber DiNozzo was in fact the daughter of Anthony DiNozzo Jr.

"So what happens now?" Tony asked turning to Ms. Holden.

"Well we need to go over some paperwork; we will need to see if where you are living will work for Jessie and..." Ms. Holden went on.

"Boss, I need to talk to Director Vance." Tony said all of the sudden.

"I'll go with you," Gibbs said, "Ms. Holden, Jessie?"

"Yes, I think Jessie and I should come to." Ms. Holden said.

"Yeah, we don't want Abby to get Jessie hooked on Caf-Pows." Tony joked.

"How about a non Caf-Pow," Abby called.

Tony, Jessie, Gibbs, Ms. Holden and Ziva all left leaving just Abby and Tim alone in the lab.

"Wow, Tony has a daughter and she's so cute." Abby said with excitement. "I know it's weird to think of Tony with a child." Tim told her and Abby looked away.

"I wonder..." Abby began. "Wonder what?" Tim asked and Abby looked back at him.

"I was just thinking how great it would be if Tony and Ziva got together. They would be a family and we would..." Abby stopped.

"We would what, Abby? Come on; quit making me play twenty questions." Tim said.

"I remember other things we used to play." Abby told him with a smile. "That was years ago, Abby. In the past," Tim reminded her.

"I know, but do you think things would have been different if Kate hadn't have died?" Abby questioned. "I don't know...Maybe." Tim said and looked to see tears in her eyes.

"I-I still miss Kate." Abby said fighting the tears and Tim just wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, Abby...I do to." Tim said kissing the top of her head.


	3. Talking To Director Vance About, Jessie

**NCIS:**

**TONY, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET...**

**CHAPTER 3: TALKING TO DIRECTOR VANCE AND ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**THE SQUADROOM...**

Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Jessie and Ms. Holden got off the elevator walking into the squadroom.

Gibbs, Ms. Holden and Jessie continued toward the stairs that led up to Director Vance's office.

Ziva turned and headed for the bathroom, Tony noticed that she seemed upset. Deciding to talk to her later Tony and followed the others up the stairs to the director's office.

Gibbs opened the door and just walked in like he always did.

Vance looked up and didn't seem surprised to see Gibbs, but did look suprised at the group of people who followed.

"Gibbs, what's going on?" Vance asked. "Leon..." Gibbs began to explain the situation to Vance and what they needed to do.

**THE SQUADROOM...**

Ziva sat at her desk, Tony and the others had been in the director's office for half an hour now.

Ziva had joked with Tony before when he had recieved a call from a sperm bank, neither of them had known then that he did have a child.

She was still getting used to the idea and trying to figure out what she was feeling, but she already knew the answer...

Years ago when she first met Tony, at first she didn't know what to think and then sometime since then she had fallen in love with him.

Now his life was going to get complicated, because he was now a single dad.

Ziva was so deep in thought she hadn't even noticed that Tony and the others had come down from the directors office.

"Hey, boss, I'm going to take Jessie to lunch and get everything started." Tony said as Ziva looked up.

Gibbs just nodded and Ziva watched as Tony grabbed his coat, his bag and handed Jessie her back pack.

"Zi?" Tony had stopped in front of her desk and she looked up at him. "What, Tony?" She asked. "Are you okay?" Tony asked. "Fine, Tony. I'll see you later." Ziva told him, she saw something in Tony's eyes and was unsure what it was.

With a last glance Tony left with Jessie and Jessie's social worker, Ms. Holden. Ziva looked back at her paperwork and tried to focus.

"Ziver?" Gibbs asked. "I'm fine, Gibbs." Ziva repeating what she had just told Tony.

In truth she was not fine, she was confused about what she was feeling. She was in love with Tony and his daughter was cute, but...

She couldn't think of how to put into words what she was thinking.

It was a while later when Gibbs had gone for a coffee run and Ziva was the only one in the squadroom.

So Ziva got up and took the elevator to the floor with Abby's lab. She stopped just outside the lab, because she heard Tim ask Abby something.

**ABBY'S LAB...  
TIM AND ABBY...**

Tim and Abby had been working for a long time, when Tim looked up from his computer and over at Abby.

"Hey, Abb, you want to go out tonight?" Tim asked. "Sure...you don't have to hide I know you're there." Abby said and Ziva knew she had been caught.

Ziva made her way into the Lab.

"Gibbs, is on a coffee run and there was no one in the squadroom. I thought I would come d..." Ziva began. "Where's Tony?" Tim asked. "He took Ms. Holden and Jessie to lunch after coming back from talking to Director Vance." Ziva said a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I don't think you have to worry about Ms. Holden being interested in Tony." Abby said as Tim and Ziva looked at her.

"Why?" Ziva asked in surprise, she wondered how Abby had known what she was thinking. "Because Ms. Holden was looking at Gibbs most of the time she was here in the lab." Abby said with a smirk. "You think that Ms. Holden was interested in G..." Tim began.

"Ms. Holden was interested in what, McGee?" Gibbs asked entering the lab. "N...nothing, we were just talking." McGee said as he turned to look at Gibbs. "When is Tony coming back?" Abby asked. "He was given time off to get the paperwork filled out, get to know Jessie and find where they could live. He's taken a couple of weeks off." Gibbs told them.

Ziva looked disappointed at the thought that she would not see Tony during the time and would miss him, but tried not to let it show.

"What's Jessie like? I didn't really get to see much of her. Why didn't we know that Tony had a daughter?" Abby asked. "All we know is that Jessie is five going on six Febuary 15th. Other then that we don't know much more." Tim told her. "Five? Kate was killed seven years ago, that would have been around the time..." Abby said putting it together and everyone realized she was right. "There was one Friday night not long after Kate died that, Abby asked Tony if he wanted to go get some drinks with us. He said he already had plans and would see us Monday." Tim said.

"Don't worry, Ziver. I'm sure he'll see you, while he's trying to get everything together for him and Jessie." Gibbs said, because he had noticed. "Hey, has anyone told Ducky?" Abby asked all of the sudden and everyone shook there heads no. "We've been so bu..." Gibbs.

Abby went over to and Ducky's picture appeared on the screen. (The one screen they use between Autopsy and Abby's lab.)

"Ah, Abigail, what can I do for you?" Ducky asked upon seeing her. "Could you come to my lab, we have something to tell you...about Tony." Abby said. "Is Anthony all right?" Ducky asked worry in his voice. "He's fine, but there's something we need to tell you." Abby replied.

Ducky said he would be to Abby's lab in just a few minutes and after what seemed forever there was the sound of the elevator. Ducky entered Abby's lab, followed by Palmer.

"Where is Anthony?" Ducky asked looking from one face to the other. "Getting to know his new daughter." Abby said with a smile. "An..." Ducky began. "Yes, Duck, a social worker turned up in the bullpen a few hours ago with a five year old girl named Jessie, who will be six in a few months. Abbs, ran a test and it confirmed that Tony was Jessie's father." Gibbs told him. "Wow, who knew?" Jimmy said speaking up for the first time.

For a few minutes longer Ziva, Ducky, Palmer, Abby, Tim and Gibbs talked in the lab...then Gibbs suggested they needed to get back to work.


	4. A Letter For, Tony

**NCIS:**

**TONY, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET...**

**CHAPTER 4: A Letter For, Tony**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**THE CAFE...  
TONY, JESSIE AND MS. HOLDEN...**

"I was asked by Jessie's foster mother, Colleen to give this to you. She said that it was Keely's way to explain everything." Ms. Holden said as Tony took the envelope addressed to him.

Figuring it was safe to open it, he pulled out the letter and began to read. He was furious that this women had kept his own daughter from him. If he had known he would have been there. He looked at the letter and began to read:

_**Tony,**_

_**I know you do not remember me or probably even the night we spent together, sine I was gone by the time you woke up.**_

_**We were both upset and drowning our sorrows that night.**_

_**I came over to you, because you looked like you could use someone to talk to. We talked and I guessed you had just lost someone special, you confirmed you had, never telling me her name. It was clear though how special she was to you she was to you and I guessed you had never got a chance to tell her before she died. **_

_**We were talking and then you asked why we were talking about you. You asked what my story was.**_

_**So I told you two months before I had lost the only family I had left...my little brother. He had been killed by a drunk driver when he went out with his friends to celebrate his 18th birthday. **_

_**I told you about my brother being the only family I had left, that my mom and dad died in a plane crash five years . How my dad had been an only child and so had my mom. My mom's parents and my dad's parents had died when I was a kid.**_

_**Since I had told you about my family I asked about yours...**_

_**You told me about your family. You said something about losing your mom when you were really young, the sort of relationship you had with your dad. **_

_**Then mentioned you had a sort of adopted family with your co-workers at NCIS. By this time you had already told me what NCIS stood for. **_

_**While we had been talking about our families and by the time we were done we had finished the last of our drinks. I was done drinking now and I guess you decided you had enough to drink as well. We left the bar...**_

_**The next thing I remember is waking up the next morning in your bed, I left and never contacted you again.**_

_**It was a little over a month later I found out I was pregnant. I counted back and figured out it had been the night I had spent with you, because you were the only one I slept with at that time. **_

_**I was scared at first and didn't know what to do. I didn't think I could come up with the courage or a way to tell you, because I was sure you wouldn't remember that night.**_

_**I knew from the start I was going to keep the baby and raise him or her, because I didn't know the sex of the baby yet. I knew there would come a day that either I would finally get up the courage to tell you or our child would find a way into your life.**_

_**Well, I guess both things happened at the same time.**_

_**I found out just two months ago I had Breast Cancer, but it was already to far for any treatment to work and there was nothing the doctors could do. **_

_**When I found out I was pregnant, I told my friend Colleen about that night and told her what I remembered...not that I remembered  
that much. The memories came to me later...over time. For some reason your name seemed to be the only possibility I could think of...maybe it was because your last name was different from any other one that I had heard...I don't know. **_

_**Four years ago Colleen became a foster mother and when we found out about the cancer, she took Jessie in. I reminded her of what I had told her, when I found out about Jessie. I gave her your name, so you could be found and in hopes that you would be found.**_

_**I am giving Colleen this letter so now you will know the truth, behind my decision, about that night and about Jessie. **_

_**I'm sorry for keeping Jessie from you and letting being scared as an excuse...though that is no real excuse...for not telling you sooner. I should have told you so you could be there from the beginning to watch as our little girl grew up. **_

_**There are a bunch of home movies, a baby book and photo albums from the time Jessie was born and everything important that...because of me you missed out on. I know it will not be the same, it should help you to get to know her a little better though.**_

_**I can tell you one thing...you will probably get tired of watching Jessie's favorite movie.:**_

_**The Little Mermaid**_

_**Now you have a chance to get to know her and you are the only family she has left. **_

_**I hope that you and your adopted family will be able to raise her into a very good person...that she will one day become.**_

_**Jessie has always asked about you and I have had no idea what to tell her. I have explained that she will be meeting you soon. I have also told her about my dying. I hope you and your adopted NCIS family will be able to help her cope...to understand better. **_

_**I told her though I will not be able to be there for her, I will always be watching over her.**_

_**Now as the days go by I am getting weaker and more tired, I know I do not have much time left. So now I would like to say again...**_

_**How sorry I am about denying you and Jessie your relationship from the beginning. Take care of her and remind her that I will always love her.**_

_**Keely Ann Doyle**_

**TONY'S P.O.V.**

I reached the end of the letter and looked up at Ms. Holden.

"This dose tell me a little bit and tells me that she was..." I couldn't continue, because Jessie was sitting right there and didn't need to hear anything bad about her mother from me.

Jessie had just been through so much and I knew it was hard on her.

Losing her mother...  
Living in foster care with a friend of her mother's...  
Trying to get the idea she would never see her mother again...

and then

Meeting me...her father that she didn't know.

It was a lot for a five year old to take in, but she seemed to be handling it.

Soon lunch was finished and we headed back to Ms. Holden's office to get started on the paperwork. I told her that I would have to find a place big enough for me and Jessie and set up a room for her.

Through everything Jessie was silent and cried a little more. I tried to comfort her, but I was a stranger. Everything was happening so fast.

While I found a place and got everything Jessie would need...she would continue to live with Colleen in her foster home where she was comfortable.

I found that since Colleen had been there from the time that Jessie was born, Jessie thought of her like an aunt. I knew the best thing was to let them stay in touch.

Finally everything was settled, Jessie was falling asleep. So I watched as Ms. Holden took her back to Colleen's house.

Then I headed home myself, to begin my search for a new place to live and get to work on getting everthing Jessie would need.

I have a few hours still before, Ziva will be home and then I'll be able to go talk to her.


	5. The Day Catches Up To, Tony

**NCIS:**

**TONY, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET...**

**CHAPTER 5: The Day Catches Up To, Tony**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**JESSIE'S FOSTER HOME...**

Colleen Parry (Jessie's foster mom) stepped out the door, when she noticed that Ms. Holden had brought Jessie home and that Jessie was asleep in the back seat.

"How did it go?" Colleen asked Ms. Holden, as they put Jessie in her room. "As well as could be expected. Mr. DiNozzo said he has to find a place for him and Jessie, get a few things in order and in the mean time she will remain here." Ms. Holden told Colleen.

"It's hard being a foster mother sometimes, but this is harder...because Keely was my best friend and almost like a sister." Colleen said as she walked Ms. Holden to the door a few minutes later. "I know, things will turn out in the end." Ms. Holden said and walked out the door.

Colleen watched her leave and then walked back down the hall to the room that Jessie shared. The other child was Colleen's foster daughter...

Laura who was eight, had green eyes and blonde hair.

Laura was sitting on the floor playing.

"Is Jessie okay?" Laura asked and was very bright for her age. "She just had a tough morning, she should be okay soon though. I'm going to start dinner, tell me when she wakes up." Colleen told Laura and Laura nodded before going back to her dolls.

She had asked about where Jessie went when she left and Colleen told her, it had upset Laura at the thought of losing her sister.

**TIM AND ABBY...**

Abby noticed that Tim seemed nervous about something and found it unsaul, because this was not their first date.

"You okay, Timmy?" Abby asked and Tim looked at her as they sat down at the table in the Itailian restraunt. "Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be? This isn't our first date." Tim said with a smile. "You are not okay, Timothy McGee. You seem nervous about something...spill it." Abby told him.

Tim sighed and looked into her eyes.

"Abby, I know we dated years ago. You asked me earlier today if I thought things would be different if Kate was still a..." Tim began. "You said maybe. Tim, what are you saying?" Abby had an idea where this was going, but wanted to hear it from him.

"Abb, we can't change the past and we've gotten to know each other better since then. What would you say i-if I asked about us starting over again? Not as friends, but more then that. I still love you...more now then I did then." Tim said and Abby looked away. "T-Tim, I do...I can't...I need to think, okay?" Abby asked looking back at him. "All right, I just wanted you to know." Tim said and after that they sat there for what seemed a long time in their own thoughts.

**ZIVA'S APARTMENT...**

Ziva was sitting on her couch and thinking. Her thoughts were on Tony...she had only been joking with him that day about him being a father. Neither of them had known then, that he did have a child.

Sometime over the last seven years she had fallen in love with, Tony. She didn't know what it was...

Everything he did seemed so...immature. She knew that would change now and wondered how Tony would deal with having a daughter.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. Looking at the time...she was surprised to see that it was only 6:45 in the evening.

Getting up, she realized that her legs had fallen asleep. She finally made it to the door though and after checking to see who it was...Tony, she opened the door.

"Hey, Ziva. I didn't get a chance to talk to you before I left NCIS today and I thought we could talk now." Tony said and she stepped back to let him into the apartment.

"How did things go today?" Ziva asked. "Just filled out the paperwork and went to lunch. Trying to get to know, Jessie. She's taking this pretty hard, but seems stro..." Tony began, but looked at Ziva. "She's been through a lot, yes?" Ziva asked. "Yeah, I know how she feels about losing a mom. She just lost her mom and I lost my mom when I was eight. It's werid that we had to go through the same thing. Are you okay, Zi?" Tony asked as they sat down on the couch. "I am fine, Tony and I happy that you will get to know your daughter." Ziva told him, but was not looking at him.

"Zi, what's wrong?" Tony asked. "I'm just surprised you have a daughter..." Ziva didn't continue. "I know, I'm surprised I to." Tony said and she looked at him. "Have you ever thought out of all the women you dat..." Ziva began. "I didn't date Jessie's mom, it was just that one night. We were drunk and hurting over those we had lost." Tony said.

"You said you filled out the paperwork, when do you bring Jessie home?" Ziva asked. "I still have to find a new place so Jessie can have her own room, then get furniture for her bedroom and other things she will need." Tony told her.

They continued to talk late into the night, finally Tony decided it was time he left and once he was gone, Ziva got lost in her thoughts once more.

She didn't know what she was feeling...

She knew she was in love with Tony, but...couldn't put her nose on what else she was feeling.

**TONY...**

Tony was now sitting in his car and the day began to catch up to him.

Everything that had happened...

HE HAD A DAUGHTER! A daughter he had never known about!

How was he going to manage taking care of a little girl? He needed to talk to someone. Someone who knew what it was like to have a daughter...

Gibbs...He wondered if that was a good idea though, because Gibbs had lost Kelly and it was clear that even though it had been over twenty years, Gibbs was still dealing with it.

There was no one else Tony could think of though, so he started the car and headed for Gibbs house...


	6. Challenging Rule 12

**NCIS:**

**TONY, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET...**

**CHAPTER 6: Challenging Rule 12**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**GIBBS BASEMENT...**

When Tony made his way down the stairs to Gibbs basement a few minutes later, Gibbs didn't even look up.

"Here to talk about, Jessie?" Gibbs asked. "That's a part of why I'm here." Tony responded and this time Gibbs did look up.

Setting down his tools, Gibbs made his way over to his work bench emptied a jar and poured both of them a drink.

"The other part about, Ziva?" Gibbs asked and Tony had to admit he wasn't surprised.

Abby had said time and again that Gibbs knew everything, Tony knew that Gibbs would guess it sooner or later.

"Yeah, boss, I-I don't know what I'm doing. I'm the only family Jessie has and I have no idea how to take care of a little girl." Tony told him and Gibbs gave him a head slap. "You're not the only family that little girl has. Did you forget about the rest of us..." Gibbs didn't go on. "You, Abby, McGee, Ziva, Ducky and Palmer?" Tony asked and Gibbs nodded.

"Yep, you think we would let you go through this alone?" Gibbs asked. "I guess I just forgot. It's still sinking in, boss...I have a daughter." Tony said still amazed a the thought. "Remember rule 8, DiNozzo and cherish every minute you have with your daughter." Gibbs said wisely and had a far away, sad look in his eyes. "I won't ever take, Jessie for granted. I came to you, because you're the only one I know who ha..." Tony didn't need to finish.

"Now, Ziva. You want me to let go of rule 12 so you can date her?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded. "Yeah." Tony said with a shrug.

Though he wasn't really asking permission, because he was going to ask Ziva out no matter what Gibbs said. A part of him wanted Gibbs to know now, rather then find out later.

"Rule 12 exsist for a reason..." Gibbs told him. "Why is rule 12 there? I just want a chance with, Ziva and I will not mess it up." Tony said looking at Gibbs, as Gibbs looked back at him.

"Probation." Was all Gibbs said at last and at first Tony was confused. "Probation? For dating?" Tony asked. "Yep, you keep it out of the office and don't let it interfere with you're work. If you can't I'll enforce Rule 12." Gibbs told him and Tony nodded. "Thanks, boss." Tony finished his drink and got up to leave.

Gibbs just shook his head as he watched Tony leave. It was only a matter of time before either DiNozzo or Ziva came to him...as long as they could keep it out of the office.

He knew soon it would be more then just Tony and Ziva, because anyone could see how McGee and Abby felt about each other.

Gibbs had seen that day when he was shot at the diner changing Rule 12...It had been coming for a long time.

**ABBY...**

Tim dropped her off and Abby made her way up to her apartment.

Once inside, she fell against the closed door and slid down to the floor.

She could feel the tears and just wished things were not complicated. Of course her and Tim always had a complicated relationship.

No matter if it was just best friends or as it had once been...when they had been dating.

'Why did he have to complicate everything?'

She loved him just as much as he loved her, but what if something happened and this time it didn't work out.

Abby was scared to give them a chance...as much as she wanted to. Every since she broke up with him six and a half years ago, Abby had often fought with herself.

A part of her said that giving her and Tim a chance to be together would be a bad idea, because they would not be able to repair things this time if they broke up.

The other part was she loved him more then anything and wanted to give the both of them a chance to be together, hoping that things could turn out for the better.

She was so confused now and didn't know what to think. She had told him she needed to think about them getting back together, she didn't tell him that she had thought about it alot since she broke up with him.

Just a little more time...she wasn't sure how long, but knew she would give Tim an answer.

'Why did he want to start over again? Knowing what happened the last time.'

**TIM...**

Tim arrived home and made his way up to his apartment, he kept thinking how stupid he had been...

Just to tell, Abby he was still in love with her and wanted to give them another chance. He should have taken it slower then he did.

Now he probably lost any chance he had with her. If there ever had ever been a chance at all.

Tim knew he shouldn't have pushed, but he wanted Abby to know how he still felt about her.

He had never stopped and never would stop loving her, more then anything.

Finally Tim sat down at his typewriter and instead of working on his book...decided to do some free writing.

He knew Abby needed time to think, but he had often thought of it and remembered something Abby had said earlier today...

'Do you think things would have been different if Kate wouldn't have died?'

Why did she ask that question? It had made him think and then he had done the only thing he could think of...asked her out, because he wanted to know if there was a chance.

Tim hoped that there was a chance for him and Abby to start dating again...that he hadn't ruined it.


	7. Getting To Know Jessie And Moving Day

**NCIS:**

**TONY, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET...**

**CHAPTER 7: Getting To Know, Jessie And Moving Day**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**TONY'S P.0.V.**

It's been a little over three days since I found out about my daughter, Jessie. We have spent a lot of time together and have gotten to know each other pretty well.

She loves movies almost as much as I do...  
She can qoute The Little Mermaid movie and a few other Disney cartoon movies.  
She loves to sing and has a beautiful voice. (I'm not just saying that because she's my daughter, everyone else who has heard her agrees.)

I am spending time getting to know Jessie and at the same time searching for a house.

I waited until Ziva got off work the day after I talked to Gibbs and told her that Gibbs said we can date...as long as it didn't interfere with our work.

At first Ziva was a little shocked and then we just started talking. I had been afraid at first that Ziva wouldn't want to be with me. Because now I had a daughter, but she surprised me...well, I guess it's not really a surprise.

I told her I would be back at work in the next week or so. Once I found a place to live and had everything settled.

Today I finally found a house I just signed the paperwork after paying for it, then I was given the keys.

I got into my car and called Ms. Holden to tell her, I would be moving into my house soon. She said to let her know when I moved in so she could, come by to check things out. Then Jessie could come home.

I am now on my way to NCIS to tell the team. After I got off the phone with Ms. Holden I had called Abby and asked her to come up to the bullpen, that I would be there in a few minutes to explain.

**NCIS BULLPEN...**

I walked into the bullpen everyone was at their desk and Abby was sitting at mine.

She was not looking at Probie or it seemed they were both ignoring each other. I looked at Ziva who had stopped talking to Abby when I walked in.

"So, why did you want me to come up here? I did not..." Abby began as she sent a death glare over to Probie. "I just finished the paperwork on a house I bought." I announced. "That's great, Tony! Next..." Abby began and gave me a hug.

I saw McIgnoing Abby look over.

"That dose..." Gibbs began. "I-I was ho..." I couldn't seem to get the words out. "You were hoping we would help you move?" Ziva asked and I nodded. "Yeah, but only if y..." I started. "I'll help, but I don't know about a cer..." Abby began.

"I'll help, because you'll end up asking me to set up your TV and other electroics anyway. Just as long as I don't have to talk to one person in this area." Tim said looking at Abby and she looked at him.

If looks could kill they would have killed each other a thousand times over.

"I will help to, then you will be able to bring Jessie home." Ziva said and I looked at Gibbs who just nodded his head that he would help to.

"How are you doing with, Jessie?" Gibbs asked and I couldn't help, but smile.

"She's great. She loves to sing and qoutes Disney movies. The Little Mermaid is her favorite movie. Getting to know her is the best thing in the world. I mean I never really thought of having kids. Jessie, she's just...differnt." I said as my smile grew bigger.

"If she qoutes movies like you do...she has to be related to you." Tim said from his desk.

I saw a look on Gibbs face, sort of sad and far away.

"It's the best feeling in the world isn't it?" Gibbs asked and I nodded. "Yeah, boss, it is. I still can't believe this and I've had a little over three days." I said. "I think I better get back to the lab and get back to work. Bring Jessie by when you get a chance, I want to see her again." Abby said and glared at Tim as she passed his desk heading for the elevator.

"I guess I better get going. I have to go get some stuff so I can start packing everything and then I'm going to see, Jessie this evening. I'll try to see about bringing her by here tomorrow, if it dosen't get busy." I said and as I started to walk away, I could have sworn I saw something...

'Was I imaging it or did Gibbs really smile and shake his head?'

**GIBBS...**

I watched DiNozzo leave the bullpen, he had really changed in the last couple of days.

As he walked away I couldn't help, but smile and shake my head.

At least he had a chance to get to know his daughter and watch her grow up. I knew that he would take very good care of her, because if he didn't I would give him a head slap so hard that his great grandkids would feel it.

**ABBY...  
ABBY'S LAB...**

I came back down to my lab, I was happy for Tony. The fact that he had a daughter and was so happy.

I was in the bullpen about fifteen minutes, before Tony showed up and decided to sit at his desk. I looked over at Gibbs and Ziva...I tried to avoid looking at, Tim.

Right now I'm still mad at him. Because of what he had the other night we went out...he just had to bring the past up. I thought we had...or at least I had gotten over it a long time ago.

Now we are...best friends and nothing more. Or are we still even friends? We can't stand to be in the same room, this reminds me of when I broke up with him.

Ziva, Gibbs and I agreed to help, but what Tim said really hurt.

'I'll help, because you're going to ask me to set up your TV and other electronics anyway. Just as long as I don't have to talk to one person in this area.' Tim had looked at me when he said it.

I sat down at my desk and started to cry. I was always afraid that if Tim and I got to serious and things didn't work out...that we wouldn't be able to stay friends.

We stayed friends after I broke up with him...now I'm wondering if we'll ever talk again.

**TIM...  
THE BULLPEN...**

I felt bad after Abby left, we had glared at each other as she walked past, but I had seen what looked like a few tears in her eyes.

I care about Abby and I know I shouldn't have said what I did, but I was just so mad about the two of us right now. Just tired of loving her and knowing the way we are around each other...

I was just so tired of it and after another minute I made up my mind, I had to go talk to her and fix things between us.

"B-boss, I'm going to go see if Abby can us my help in the lab." I say getting up before he can say anything.

I took the elevator to the floor with Abby's lab.

**ABBY'S LAB...  
STILL TIM'S .**

I walked into Abby's lab and her music was going but she was no where to be found and then I looked in her office. She was sitting at her desk and looked to be crying.

"Abbs?" I asked and she wiped her tears away before she looked at me. "What, McGee?" Abby asked. "I'm sorry for what I said in the bull pen and the other night. I didn't me..." I began, but Abby held up her hand.

"The other night when we went to dinner, I thought we were going just as friends. I didn't know that you wanted to start things between us again and I was in shock. Timmy, I-I don't know what to think. What if we got back together and something happen...like the last few days. We haven't talked unless it was work related, when we look at each other it's been a glare and that's what I've been afraid of. If things don't work out this time, we wouldn't come out as fri..." Abby started.

"Abby, I love you and you know that I would never hurt you on purpose. If we got back together...I would do everything possible to make sure that what you are afriad of wouldn't happen." I told her. "You can't say that for sure, because something can happen. If something happened I would lose you forever." Abby said and tears started to fall again, I reached over to wipe the tears away. "Nothing will ever change how I feel about you...nothing has changed. Even after you broke up with me...I never stopped believing that there would be a chance for us in the future." I told her.

"I know, Tim. I-I'm just afraid of u..." Abby began. "Abbs, you don't have to be afraid of us. We could take things slow and just see if this time things will work out. The last few days without taking to you has been so hard." I said and she looked into my eyes.

I knew that she saw how sincere I was and I could see her thinking. I knew what she was thinking...weighing the pros and cons if we got back together.

"I d...we can take it slow this time? I don't want to end up like we did the last time." Abby said and I nodded. "I know and I'll do my best to make sure we don't end up like that." I said and then Abby leaned forward wrapping her arms around my neck in a hug.

After a minute she pulled away and our faces were only inches apart. I don't know if it was her or if it was me, but both of us leaned in and kissed.

"So this is you seeing if Abby needed help in the lab?" Came Gibbs voice and we broke apart. "B-b-boss, I can ex..." I started, but Abby cut me off. "Gibbs, Tim and I haven't talked in a couple of days. We needed to work some things out. So don..." Abby stopped.

"It's all right, just don't let me cath you doing anything like this again when your supposed to be working and remember to keep it out of the building." Gibbs said.

**TONY...**

It's now Saturday, with Ziva helping me and we manged to get everything from my apartment ready to move in two days.

Now Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, Tim...

Even Ducky, the Autopsy Gremlin and the Autopsy Gremlin's wife, Breena came to help. We began to load everthing on to the truck.

It looked like whatever Abby and McGoo had been fighting about, had been fixed.

"This is the last box." Ziva said as she walked past me. "Good, with the furniture and everything we wouldn't have fit anymore in here!" I heard Gibbs called.

Once the truck was ready to go, I climbed into the drivers seat. Ziva climbed into the passengers seat...

"I could have..." Ziva began. "No way, my ninja. I want to get there in one piece, my things to." I told her with a smile.

Abby, Tim and Gibbs followed behind us. Ducky, Autopsy Gremlin and his wife, Breena behind them. Then we made our way to my house.

**TONY'S NEW HOUSE...**

"Anthony, I have to say this is a nice house and how young Jessica will enjoy it. Once you bring her home of course." Ducky said as I unlocked the door and we began with taking the furniture in.

My entertainment center, dresser, bed and all my other furniture.

By the time all that and a few of the boxes were moved in, we were all hot and tired.

We had a cooler filled with ice cold drinks, another cooler for Abby's Caf-Pows, a coffee pot had been found and set up on the counter, Ducky had brought with a him something to make his tea.

We took a break to get something to drank and I called for a couple of pizzas.

"I noticed that Jessie dosen't have anything in her room." Ziva said. "I'm having the furniture for her room delivered and they said they don't usaully deliver on Sunday's, so that's coming on Monday. Once the furniture for Jessie's room is here. Ms. Holden is going to come by, then I should have Jessie home by Tuseday. Then I was going to..." I started. "How about Ziva and I take Jessie shopping?" Abby asked with a huge smile as she started to bounce in her seat on the couch.

I had to smile, because it was then Probie grabbed her waist and pulled her back, she then leaned against him.

"Hey, Probie, an..." I began. "I wouldn't even say it, Tony. Remember what I can do?" Abby asked. "Yeah, but you wouldn't want, Jessie to lose me. She just lost her mother." I told her. "So what do you say about Ziva and I taking her shopping?" Abby asked. "All right, but I don't know how she will react. I mean she's gotten to know me pretty well, but she dosen't really know anyone else." I said. "We could handle it and Jessie will have some fun." Ziva said and I just looked around at everyone.

I haven't spoken to my father in a few months and there's no telling where he is or when he will turn up. So he dosen't know about Jessie, but I looked around at my NCIS family. They were more of a family...

"Well let's get everything else in here." Gibbs said getting up, because we had taken a break for the last hour.

Tim got up and was getting ready to pull Abby up, but she pulled him back down on the couch. We all laughed...

"If you two are done playing grab ass..." Gibbs said looking at McGeek and Abby. "Hey, s..." McCareful didn't continue what he was saying and we all knew why.

Abby was the favorite and you had to watch what you say around Gibbs. This time it was Abby who got up first. Everyone was heading out the door and Abby was just ahead, so I took a chance to talk to...

"Hey, Probie, I noticed the other day you and Abby were not talking and looked ready to kill each other..." I said. "We worked things out." Was all he said. "Really? With coffin s..." I was cut off. "That is none of your bussiness Tony." McLovin told me and I couldn't say anything else, because we had reached the truck.

It was two and a half hours later when the last box was carried in. Abby grabbed a Caf-Pow, Gibbs grabbed a coffee, Ducky his tea and the rest of us chose a cold drink from the cooler.

We all sat down again, more exhausted the earlier.

My bed had already been put together, with a sheets and my blanket on it. That was the only thing that needed to be put together today.

Tomorrow would be my entertainment center, I saw how tired everyone was and I was to tired to care about watching a movie tonight.

"We'll come by tomorrow and help you to unpack. Then Tim can help you set up your TV." Abby said with her head on McGeeko's shoulder. "Thanks everyone." I said and there was a lot of groans as Tim helped Abby up, Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer and Breena headed for the door.

I noticed the only not to follow was Ziva, I heard the door close and went back to the living room.

Ziva was sound asleep on the couch, I found a blanket and covered her up.

"Tony?" Ziva asked opening her eyes. "Why don't you go lay down in the bed, it's a lot more comfortable then the couch." I suggested after I thought for a second. "Tony..." Was all Ziva said and when I laughed she glared at me. "Just to sleep, Zi. I think we're to tired to do anything else." I told her and she nodded, but didn't move.

I helped her up and my muscles screamed in pain, but I helped her to climb into the bed. She fell asleep before she was even on the bed. I went to take a shower and it felt good on my sore musles.

I came out and feeling a little better, I climbed into the bed beside Ziva. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around her, she opened her eyes for a second, the just moved closer to me. Then everything faded...


	8. The Final Touches To The DiNozzo House

**NCIS:**

**TONY, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET...**

**CHAPTER 8: The Final Touches To The DiNozzo House**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**TONY'S P.0.V.**

I almost couldn't believe when I woke up with Ziva still in my arms and it just felt...right? It was werid, but a feeling I liked.

I was just laying there looking at her when she opened her eyes to look at me.

"Tony? Wh..." Ziva asked. "You fell asleep on the couch and I told you the bed would be more comfortable. Nothing happened...just sleep, Zi." I said. "I need to g..." Ziva began. "Why? No one is going to be here for a while." I said with a smile. "I need to go home, then I will come back." Ziva said already getting up. "Why do you need to go home? Wa..." I began. "Beause I need to change and you can start unpacking." Ziva told me and I got up catching her from behind.

I put my arms around her and started to kiss her.

"Tony, I ne-need to go and everyone will be here soon." Ziva said pulling away. "How about a slumber party again tonight, sweet cheeks?" I called, but the front door closed and she was gone.

I now began to wonder what my future with Ziva would be like. I knew that Ziva would be there for me...and Jessie. I know where I want things to eventaully go...but it's to soon.

'I was really thinking about a futrure with, Ziva. About marrying her...'

I never thouht there would be a day when I wanted to settle down.

Things change...Jessie coming into my life had changed everything. I had known for a long time what I felt about, Ziva. It had just taken Jessie coming into my life before I did anything.

I got dressed and was just about to start unpacking, when I heard the sound of the doorbell...

I opened to find Probie, Abby and Ziva. I stepped back and noticed Gibbs wasn't with them.

"Gibbs, said he will come later." Abby said to my unasked question. "I'll get started on the TV..." Tim said making his way to the living room.

Abby followed Tim to the living room to stat on boxes in there.

"I hope they actually get some work done." I muttered to Ziva. "Like the work you wanted to do this morning, my little hairy butt?" Ziva asked with a laugh. "No, I..." I began and followed Ziva as we headed for the kitchen.

**FOUR HOURS LATER...**

We now have almost everything unpacked and since McGoo had fixed my TV. I put in a movie, so we could relax.

"I wonder if Gibbs is on a date with, Ms. Holden?" Abby asked and I choked my drink. "Wh-what?...(Starts to cough)...Why would you say that?" I asked. "She has red hair..." Ziva began. "Didn't you notice the whole time she was in my lab that day I did the test on you and Jessie, how she stared at, Gibbs?" Abby asked and I just shook my head. "N...no, I was still trying to accept the fact that Jessie could be and did turn out to be my daughter. So I was paying more attention to, Jessie." I replied. "I would not be to sur..." Ziva began, but was intrupted by the doorbell.

This time when I opened it, there stood Gibbs and we were surprised to also see...

"Ms. Holden? Is Jes..." I began, but Gibbs smirked. "Jessie's fine, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

The three of us made our way to the living room where Tim had his head leaned back against the couch, Abby had her arms around him and Ziva was sitting in another chair.

Ziva and Abby looked up when the three of us entered.

"Ms. Holden?" Ziva asked and McSleepy opened his eyes. "It's not about, Jessie." I said, before anyone could say anything.

"It's good to see all of you again...I guess I shouldn't be surprised after what, Jethro has told me today. You seem as close as a family." Ms. Holden told us.

"We don't only work together at NCIS...we're a family, Emma." Gibbs said.

If we were trying to get over the shock of the two of them showing up together...that was shock number two.

"It looks like you're doing a wonderful job, Mr. DiNozzo. I still want to wait until you get the bedroom ready for, Jessie. Before I write anything offical, but in my personal opinion...the chances look good. The support of your family here and everything else." Ms. Holden told me. "Thanks." Was all I could manage to say.

"How about some coffee?" Ziva asked and we all headed for the kitchen.

Gibbs pulled out his own special blend and shared it with Ms. Holden, Abby had her Caf-Pow after storing several in my refrigerator when she first arrived.

After that all the drinks were taken to the living room, where we sat and talked for the next few hours.

Tomorrow the furniture for Jessie's room would be here and then I could bring my daughter, Jessica Amber DiNozzo home.


	9. Welcome Home Jessie

**NCIS:**

**TONY, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET...**

**CHAPTER 9: Welcome Home, Jessie DiNozzo**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**TONY'S P.0.V.**

Just a little while ago Jessie's dresser, bed, night stand, a bookshelf and a desk I had bought her had been delivered. It took a couple of hours, but I finally got the bed, the bookshelf and desk together.

Since the team was at work and promised to stop by tonight after they got off. Ducky said he would be here to, but Autopsy Gremlin and Breena said they were sorry they wouldn't be able to make it.

Now I was just waiting on Ms. Holden to come by and as this thought crossed my mind...I heard the doorbell and went to answer it.

Nervous and happy at the same time, because I knew this depended on bringing Jessie home.

Once I reached the door and opened it, I stepped back to let Ms. Holden in.

"Like I said on Sunday you have done a wonderful job with putting everything together in this house. So with that and the support of your family I'm going to put in my offical report. It might take a day or so, but you the Jessie will be home." Ms. Holden told me a little while later after she had seen everything she needed to see and I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, you don't know how much..." I began.

"It's nice to see someone who has such a strong family and goes beyond everything to make sure their child will be able to come home. She's still getting used to the idea of meet a dad she never knew about and losing her mot..." Ms. Holden began. "I know what's she's going through with losing her mom, I lost my mom when I was eight..." I said and Ms. Holden nodded, before walking out the door.

I watched as she got into her car and as I closed the door. I would finally get to bring Jessie home. I always thought I wasn't good with kids...Jessie had changed that. I couldn't believe that I love my daughter I just met so much.

I would protect her forever and do anything to make her happy.

I couldn't wait to tell everyone that Jessie was coming home, so I grabbed my keys and headed for NCIS.

**NCIS SQAUDROOM...**

I walked into the squadroom and guessed that Ziva, Probilicious and Gibbs were not there. Probably at a crime scene, so I took the elevator to see someone who I knew had to be here.

The elevator doors opened on the floor a few minutes later and I made my way down the hall.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

"Abs!" I called and she spun around. "Tony, what are you doing here?" She asked and smiled. "I got here to tell the team something and no one was in the squadr..." I began. "They left for a little while ago, so what...you get to bring Jessie home, don't you?" Abby asked and I nodded. "Yeah, Ms. Holden said in the ne..." I didn't finish as Abby tackled me with one of her hugs. "Tony that's great!" Abby told me.

"What's great, Abs?" Tim asked as him and Ziva walked in carrying evidnce. "Something Tony..." Abby began. "You get to bring, Jessie home, yes?" Ziva asked and again I nodded. "Congradulations, Tony." Probie told me as Ziva came to stand beside me.

It was at that moment that Gibbs walked into the lab.

"I want to know...DiNozzo, what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked. "Jessie's coming home in the next day or so." I said and couldn't quit smiling. "Knew it would happen." Gibbs told me.

"Wait!" Abby said as Ziva, Gibbs and I were almost to the door. "What is it, Abs?" Gibbs asked. "Don't forget to tell, the Duckman. Once Jessie is home Ziva and I get to take her shopping." Abby said with a smile. "I know, but there is something..." I began. "What?" Abby asked and McGoo rolled his eyes.

There was a look in Abby's eyes and I didn't know if I liked it...she was planing something and it had to do with, Jessie.

"No, Caf-Pows and don't try to get her to dress like you. She's only five." I said. "Already sounding like a dad. That's something I don't think anyone could imagine, Tony." McSmarty Pants said with a smile. "Okay, I won't give Jessie a Caf-Pow...(Abby said as once again, Ziva, Gibbs and I turned to go)..Maybe just a No Caf-Pow." Abby said and when I glanced back to say something.

She was trying to hold back a smile, but one look at me and she started to laugh.

Ziva and Gibbs went up to the squadroom and I made my way to Autopsy.

**AUTOPSY...**

"I ju...Anthony, how good to see you. I was not expect..." Ducy began. "Just wanted to tell you that in the next few days...Jessie is coming home." I said. "My dear boy, that is wonderful news." Ducky told me.

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

I had gotten a call from Ms. Holden this morning that she would be bringing Jessie by after she had lunch at with her foster mother and foster sister. Also a chance to say good bye to them. I told Ms. Holden that since I knew that Ms. Parry was like an Aunt to Jessie I was not going to let them lose contact.

It's just pass one now and I can't seem to sit still, finally at the sound of the doorbell...I smiled and went to open it.

There stood Jessie and Ms. Holden.

"Hey, Jess." I said kneeling down in front of her. "Hi, d..." She stopped. "You can call me Tony for now if you want." I said and she shook her head. "No, you're my daddy." Jessie said. "Here are her things." Ms. Holden said and I was surprised at how much she had.

Four bags? I was cer...

"Colleen, manged to get a lot of Jessie's stuff and a few things so Jessie could remember her mom." Ms. Holden told me and I saw Jessie's eyes fill with tears at the mention of her mother. "It's going to be okay, Jess. I promise." I said and was surprised when she threw her arms around me, with her stuffed dog in hand.

"I guess I should go, if you have any more questions or anything...just call. I'll come back and see how you're doing in about a month or so...(I'm not sure if this is how it works with a kid who just found out about a parent after losing the other parent works or not. Please forgive me if I got it wrong.)..." Ms. Holden said and left.

"Hey, why don't we take this stuff to your room and get it put away." I picked up her bags and we started down the hall to her room. "What do you think?" I asked. "You paited my room and it's my..." Jessie began looking around. "I remember you telling me your favorite color is a light purple." I said setting her bags down.

She came over and started to pull stuff out of bags. Toys, clothes, a few home movies, The Little Mermaid on DVD, a few other movies and then...a few photo albums.

"This is me and mommy...the day I was born." Jessie said as I looked at the first picture in the photo album.

Then I remembered Keely...her raven colored hair and ice blue eyes. Jessie looked a lot like her mother.

Jessie's hair was a little darker then mine, but she really did have her mothers eyes. I noticed one of the other books...a baby book and I reached for it. Jessie seeing what I was doing set the photo ablum down and then climbed up on her twin size bed as I sat down.

"You look a lot like your mommy." I said and Jessie shook her head. "Mommy said my hair was lighter. This is a picture...when I was still in her tummy." Jessie told me.

For a while we just sat there looking at her baby book and the two photo albums, then put them on her bookshelf.

"Would you like to go to where I work? The people you met the other day would like a chance to see you again." I said and Jessie looked at me with a smile.

I realized that she had my smile and over the last week I had told her about our family from NCIS. She had been waiting for a chance to see them again, but they had been so busy with the last few cases I didn't have a chance to take her there.

"Yeah! Come on!" Jessie jumped off the bed and was already half way down the hall before I caught up with her. "All right, slow down." I said with a laugh. "Come on!" Jessie said impatiently.

I grabbed my keys and we were out the door. I helped her into her seat that Ms. Holden had left just inside the door.


	10. Going To NCIS And Shopping

**NCIS:**

**TONY, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET...**

**CHAPTER 10: NCIS And Shopping**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**NCIS...  
TONY'S P.O.V.**

"Okay, do you remember what I told you?" I asked. "Yes, Probie is the desk on the same side as you, Gibbs is across from him and then there's...Ziva?" Jessie said and I nodded. "Yeah, that's everyone on the floor I work on." I said as we walked into the squadroom.

"Hey, Probie!" Jessie called and Probie Pan looked up. "What other names has he told you to call me?" McTim asked Jessie. "There's more?" Jessie asked looking over at me.

I laughed and McProbie groaned.

"Yes, I have a list of them. I'll tell you most of them." I told her and got a glare. "Gibbs and then Ziva." Jessie said walking over Gibbs desk and then looking over at Ziva.

I heard the elevator and looked up as...

"Tony, you didn't tell us you bringing Jessie by today! Hi, Jessie." Abby said as she stood just in front of her McBoyfriend's desk. "Abs, what are you doing up here?" Gibbs asked. "Since we finished that case yesterday and don't have anything else right now. I just decided to come up and see everyone." Abby replied.

"More like her McBoyfriend." I muttered to Ziva. "Mc What?" Jessie asked. "Never mind. Abby and Ziva have offered to take you shopping tonight." I told her and she seemed to think for a second.  
"Will you be there?" Jessie asked. "Yeah, I'll be close by." I said. "Okay, when do we go shopping?" Jessie asked as a happy look crossed her beautiful little face.

"Toni..." I began. "If your dad let's anyone get their work done." Gibbs said and I could see a look in his eyes.

I knew he wasn't seeing Jessie...he had to be seeing Kelly at Jessie's age.

"All right, well I guess we could go see Ducky and Palmer. Then how about some ice cream? I asked and her eyes lit up even more...if that's even possible. "Yah! Come on and don't be slow!" Jessie told me getting a laugh from everyone and a few looks from some of the others as they passed by.

"Agent DiNozzo, what are you doing here?" It was Director Vance and when I looked up so did Jessie. "Daddy, was showing me NCIS!" Jessie said before I could answer and I could have sworn that Director Vance's lips twitched like he was trying to hide a smile. "We're just about to leave, Director. After one more stop." I said and Director Vance just nodded. "Come on, daddy, hurry up!" Jessie said heading in the direction of the elevator that would take us to Ducky's lab.

My only guess is she remembered the elevator from last time she was here.

"Tony, you better hurry up. She sounds as impatient as you are sometimes!" Ziva said and was laughing with Gibbs, Abby and McGiggle.

I followed Jess to the elevator.

"Can I push the button?" Jessie asked and I pointed out which one and she just had to push it four times. "Jess, you don't have to push it so many times." I said looking down at her and she looked up at me with her smile. "I know." She said.

I was still getting used to the idea of how much Jessie is and I are alike.

She was getting even more impatient. When the doors finally opened. I grabbed her hand before she ran into Autopsy, because I didn't want her to see any dead bodies if Ducky had any out.

She didn't need nightmares from that.

"Ducky? I have, Jessie and just wa..." I started and Ducky appeared in the door. "Jessica, how nice to see you again. Come on in there's no one here...except Mr. Palmer and myself." Ducky said and we walked in the door. "Thanks, Ducky. You know why I..." I began. "Yes...yes, I do dear boy and I am delighted you could come by." Ducky said.

"What dose 'topsy mean?" Jessie asked and I looked at Ducky. "Well, M'dear..." Ducky explained it to her in a way that she could understand and a way it wouldn't scare her. "Wow, NCIS is so...cool." Jessie said looking around. "Well, it looks like you two are getting along well." Came Palmer's voice. "Mr. Palmer?" Jessie asked. "You can call me, Jimmy." Autopsy Gremlin told her. "Okay." Jessie said still looking around.

'Or Autopsy Gremlin.' I thought, but didn't say anything.

After a few minutes we said good bye, then after saying goodbye to Abby...(who was still in the sqaudroom)...and everyone else we left.

**CAFE...**

"What would you like?" I asked. "Sundae! Strawberry!" Jessie yelled as the waitress took our order. "How about we get one we can share? That way it won't be to much." I suggested and Jessie nodded excitment.

This day was going so day and the days from now on with Jessie would just get better. Being with Jessie now would not make up for the first years of her life I missed, but we couldn't change the past.

"Daddy?" Jessie asked and I looked at with a silly grin that made her giggle. "What?" I asked. "Do you have any other family?" Jessie asked. "I had my mommy, but she went away like your mommy did when I was eight. My dad, well...he comes to see me sometimes." I said. "Will I get to meet him?" Jessie asked. "I'm sure of it." I told her and there was no way I could tell her what Anthony DiNozzo Sr. was like.

For a while we just sat there, when the sundae arrived, we both grabbed our spoons and started to eat.

**17:30 (5:30 PM)...THAT EVENING...**

Jessie and I had just finished the spaghettie I had made for dinner. Jessie had told me it was her favorite and I made a joke...

"Must be because you have Itailian in you." I told her and she looked at me.

After that I cleaned up the kitchen and had just finished getting her ready to go shopping when the doorbell rang. Jessie ran for the door and threw it open.

"Hi!" She yelled, seeing Abby, Probie and Ziva. "Glad to see your coming, Probie." I said coming up behind Jessie. "Thought you might not want to be the only one on this trip who wasn't a  
women or girl. I remember when Sarah was her age. " He said looking down at Jessie. "You thinking about kids now?" I joked, because of the look in his eyes. "No." He replied and what came next shocked everyone. "Why not, Timmy?" I heard Abby ask Tim and he looked at her. "Abs, can we talk about this alone later?" McGoo asked and I had to laugh.

"Can we go now?" Jessie asked showing again how impatient she was.

So we headed out the door, Ziva had got a ride with Abby and McGPS. Abby climbed into Tim's car and they were it looked like they started a conversation. So I put Jessie in her seat and Ziva got into the passengers seat.

First McTim pulled out of the driveway and anyone could tell what he was talking with Abby about.

"You just had to say something..." Ziva said and I smiled at her. "Come on, Zi. You didn't see them when they first met, they just needed a little push." I said. "It's not nice to push someone." Came Jessie's voice and I looked in the review mirror at her.

**THE MALL...**

I followed Jessie as she walked just ahead with Ziva and Abby.

"Why did you have to get Abby to start talking about having kids?" McProbius asked. "I was joking, Abby was the one that always said she never wanted to get married or have kids." I said.

"Yeah, but now that she's met your daughter..." He began. "What? It's not Jessie's fault." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

We entered a clothing store...Ziva, Abby and Jessie headed off to the clothing rack. They began to pull off clothes as Jessie gave her own opinions on them.

"How much are you going to let them buy?" McCurious asked with a smile. "Hey, don't go hog wild! I only have so much and can only spend so much!" I said as I realized how much there was. "I guess you daddy's right." Abby said and then whispered something to Jessie that only Jessie and Ziva heard.

The three laughed and looked over at me.

"What did you tell her?" I asked Abby. "Toy store next!" Jessie yelled and I groaned. "That's not what Abby told her." Ziva said looking over at me with a smile. "W..." I asked. "I said you the only reason you two came along was to carry all of the bags." Abby said. "A..." Tim began and Abby gave him a smile. "What? We have to get some clothes, toys and some other stuff...Jessie has to have something in her room. Besides I plan to buy some stuff to, because now that Tony has a daughter...it's my job to spoil her." Abby told me, but was looking at Tim.

After getting Jessie some clothes we stopped at a few more stores for toys, a few more kids movies. Then it was time to leave and take all the stuff home.

"Any more and I don't think it would have fit." I said putting the last bag into my car.

Jessie, Abby and Ziva laughed. After the clothing store...I lost count of how many bags there were.

**TONY'S HOUSE...  
19:45 (7:45 PM)**

I unlocked the door and stepped inside as first Jessie. Jessie was half asleep as she walked in the door. Then Ziva, McTired and Abby followed.

Jessie was not the only one who was tired, but it looked like me and McGoo were as well. It had been a long day for Jessie...for me to. I put Jessie's stuff in her room, then I was kicked out so Ziva and Abby, could help Jessie get ready for bed.

"It's okay to come in now!" Abby called and I walked into the room, McGoo right behind him.

Jessie was in a Little Mermaid nightgown she had manged to find. She climbed onto her bed and I covered her up as the other three watched.

"Good night, Jess." I said. "Mommy...(yawns sleepily)...used to call me, Care Bear." Jessie said and her eyes drifted shut. "All right, Care Bear." I said and after a minute left the room with the other three right behind me.

"I guess we better go." Abby said after a minute and had her arms around Tim, Abby seemed to holding him up. "Yes, I need to go home as well. Since my car is at home." Ziva said. "All right, thanks." I said as they headed for the door. "No prblem, Tony. We'll see you later." Abby said as she led McGoo to the door. "I'll stop by tomorrow after work." Ziva said as she gave me a kiss on the lips and I pulled her closer, only breaking apart when we needed air.

Then closing the door behind them and headed for the living room. I found a James Bond movie on and settled down to try and watch it...but I knew it wouldn't last to long. I was so t...


	11. Jessie's Fears And Tony's Return To Work

**NCIS:**

**TONY, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET...**

**CHAPTER 12: Tony, Returns To Work**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**TONY'S P.O.V.**

It just last Monday that Ms. Holden came to check out the house after I had put the furniture in Jessie's room and everything else.

Then last Wendesday Jessie finally came home.

Today I was returning to work and had found a place for Jessie while I was at work.

I talked to Jessie's former foster mother and a women she thought of as an Aunt, then talked to Jessie about spending the day there while I was at work. She would spend the day there for the rest of the summer and then she would go back to school in the fall. If I could not drop Jessie off at school or pick her up, Colleen said she didn't mind because her other foster daughter, Laura looked at Jessie like a sister.

Colleen was at the current time in the process of adopting, Laura.

All of this worked out, because Jessie could see her 'Aunt' Colleen and also see, Laura. Since Jessie had known Colleen all her life, she was the first person I thought of when it came to thinking of someone to take care of Jessie while I was at work. So everything worked out.

Today I'm going to start working hours that are different for me. First I'm dropping Jessie off at Colleen's.

"Come on, Care Bear. Time to get up." I said and she just shook her head mumbling something into her pillow.

I couldn't help, but smile, because this had become a morning routine over the past few days. I had been preparing for when I had to go back to work.

It was a game for her, I would tell her it was time to get up. She would either pretend to still be asleep or would do what she just did. Then after a minute she would open her eyes and look at me.

One...  
Two...  
Three...  
Bingo!

"Don't want to get up!" Jessie told me. "Come on, grumpy Care Bear. I have to go to work, I thought you wanted to spend time with Laura and Aunt Colleen today.  
I said and this got Jessie moving.

I left the room as she got ready and went to the kitchen to fix something to eat. After a few minutes, Jessie came in and climbed up into her chair.

"Daddy?" Jessie asked and I looked at her. "What?" I asked. "Why can't I go to work with you? You let me go a last week." Jessie said. "I have to work, Jess and I would be distracted by..." I began. "I wouldn't..." Jessie began. "Jess, you are not going to work with me. I thought you liked the idea of going to see Aunt Colleen and Laura everyday." I said and Jessie looked sad. "I do, but what if you go away like...mommy." Jessie said as she started to cry. "Listen to me, Care Bear. I'll make sure nothing happens to me, because I'll always come home to you." I said. "Mo...mommy, said she couldn't come back and..." Jessie began to cry harder as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I just held her and let her cry. This was going to be a long and hard day, the first day Jessie and I had been apart since she had come to live with me on Wendesday.

"Come on, let's go." I said, but she wouldn't let me go.

I got up, with Jessie still in my arms and grabbed everything I needed. Then set my stuff down and locked the door.

After a few minutes later we were headed for Colleen's house and Jessie was still sniffling a little bit. I hated to see her like this, but I had to go to work and had a feeling after getting to know Jessie that something like this was going to happen.

Soon we pulled up in front of Colleen's house. A little girl with blonde hair, who had to be Laura. Came running out the door and a women with chestnut colored hair was just behind her.

"Mr. D..." She began. "Call me, Tony." I told her as I opened Jessie's door. "All right, Tony. I know we talked on the phone and it's good to finally meet you." Colleen said as I got Jessie out of the car.

As soon as she was out of the car, she wrapped her arms around my neck and refused to let go. She still had tears in her eyes.

"Jess, I told you I have to go to work." I said. "Don't go, daddy." Jessie begged and it broke my heart just to hear her say that. "I have to. I'll come and get you as soon as I can. I promise, but I have to go to work and put some bad guys away." I told her and after a minute I set her down on the ground.

"Daddy!" Jess yelled, tears streaming down her face as I got in the car.

When I looked Colleen was kneeling beside Jessie and saying something, I started the car and headed for work.

**NCIS SQUADROOM...**

I walked in dropping my bag on the floor with a sigh. Ziva looked up from her desk and so did McGee.

"Something wrong, Tony?" McGee asked. "No, everything's perfect. Besides the fact that..." I began. "She begged you not to go, didn't she?" Gibbs asked walking up coffee in hand and I just nodded. "Yeah, she's afraid she'll lose me and I'll die like her mom." I said sitting down. "I know how you feel, DiNozzo. Just before I left, Kelly begged me not to go. That w..." Gibbs didn't continue.

I was as shocked as Ziva and McGoo were when Gibbs mentioned Kelly. We knew it was to painful for him to talk about Kelly and Shannon, but to hear him say that today...

"We have your back, Tony and will make sure you get back to, Jessie." Ziva told me and I just nodded. "I know, Zi. It's just hard...almost everyday day for the past two and a half weeks since I met, Jessie we've hardly been apart. Even more after she came home, it was just hard to leave her at Colleen's..." I began. "Who is Colleen?" Ziva asked. "She was Jessie's foster mom, but Colleen has known Jessie since she was born and became like an Aunt. So I talked to both of them and we decided instead of me having to hire a baby sitter until school starts, she would go spend the day there. It was just hard to see her crying as I left her there." I said and pulled a picture out of my pocket.

It was one that had been taken of me and Jessie in the last few weeks. I put it in a picture frame and set it on my desk.

"On the way up I had some women hitting on me and some of them just asked if it was true I had a daughter." I said leaning back in my chair with a smile, but it faded when I saw Ziva. "That's nice." Was all Ziva said looking at her computer screen. "Ziva, I told them I had two things.

One...Yes, Jessie was my daughter

and

Two that I was already taken." I said and Ziva looked at me, then smiled before we got to work.

Well, she got to work. I kept glancing over at the picture of me and Jessie. I was still wondering if this was a dream I was going to wake up from.

My life couldn't get any better. I had Jessie and Ziva in my life...

Everything is going to well though.

"Jr." Came a voice and I looked up to see...Anthony DiNozzo Sr. "Dad, what you doing here?" I asked. "It's been a while since I've been here and I heard something when I came in...someone saying that you have a daughter." My father said. "Yeah, Jessie. Can we catch up later? I have to work." I said. "All right, but I want to meet..." My father was looking at the picture of me and Jessie.

After a few minutes he left and I told him about moving into a house. Then said after I picked Jessie up, we could meet up at my house.

"Hey, Zi. Do you want to com..." I began. "Yes, I will come over. Tony." Ziva said and when Gibbs glared I got back to work.

Around lunch time Gibbs was off on a coffee run, I saw Probie slip away from his desk and head for the elevator.

'Must be going to see, Abby.' I looked over at Ziva.

"He goes down every day we're not out in the field and has lunch with, Abby." Ziva told me and I couldn't help but grin. "What do y..." I began. "I think what they do is their own bussiness." Ziva said, but I was already getting up and I felt Ziva behind me.

I just had to go see, besides I had not had a chance to see Abby yet today...


	12. A Long Day

**NCIS:**

**TONY, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET...**

**CHAPTER 13: A Long Day**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**ABBY'S LAB...  
ABBY'S P.O.V.**

"Hey, Abbs." Tim said and I turned around. "Hey, Timmy, here for lunch or something else?" I asked. "Abby, you know we would get..." Tiim began and I just smiled. "I know, Timmy. So I guess it's just lunch then, huh? Any plans for tonight?" I asked. "Actually, Abs, I do. They involve y..." Tim began, but I cut him off with a kiss. "If it's what I'm thinking I can't wait, because I remember what it used to be like with you..." I told him with a devilish smile. "Tony came back this morning." Tim said as we walked into my office and sat down. "Tony's back and he hasn't come to see me yet?" I asked. "He hasn't really had a ch..." Tim began and I held up my hand for silence.

'Did he really think I wouldn't know he was outside my door?'

"Tony, you can quit trying to hide in my lab! Tim, already told me you're back!" I said, Tony walked into my office followed by Ziva. "McSpoiler couldn't let it be a surprise." Tony said walking in with Ziva right behind him.

He handed me a Caf-Pow he had brought with him.

"You never said it was a secret." Tim told him. "I didn't think about it, because I was thinking about, Jess..." Tony began. "How's Jessie handling the changes? She's been through so much in the last couple of months." I said and Tony nodded.

"I know, I was just a little older when I lost my mom. She's not doing to good though...she tries to hide it sometimes and act happy, but..." Tony began. "That's another thing that you have in common with her." Ziva said.

"In the last couple of months she's...

Lost her mother...  
Lived with her mother's best friend who is also a foster mom...  
Met me...

And

Then came to live with me. I tucked her in the other night and after a while I checked on her, she had her back to the door...she was crying. Then this morning..." Tony began and gave a sigh.

"What happened this morning, Tony?" I asked. "I dropped her off at Colleen's house. We decided since Colleen had known Jessie her whole life and there was another girl who had been her foster sister, Laura. I talked to Colleen and I talked to Jessie, every day while I'm here Jessie goes to spend the day with Colleen..." Tony said and I was beginning to work it out. "She didn't take it to well when you had to drop her off did she?" I asked and Tony shook his head.

"No, before we left the house at breakfast. She wanted to come to work with me and I told her no. She's so scared that I'll die like her mother. she started to cry and I finally got her to the car. After a few minutes we got to Colleen's, I got her out of the car, but she refused to let me go. I set her down and she bgged me not to go, then she started crying again. I got back in the car with Colleen kneeling beside h..." Tony was interupted by his phone ringing and looked to see who it was, the look on his face told us.

"Go ahead and go talk to, Jessie. She'll be okay, Tony." I said giving him a hug and he walked out of my office and out of the lab to go talk to Jessie.

"Wow, she really has been through a lot. She's a strong girl to go through so many changes in such a short time." I said. "I never thought we would see Tony with a child or more grown up then he was." Ziva said, Tim and I nodded in agreement. "It's great to have him back to work though." I said. "We've gotten more work done while he was gone then when he's here." Tim said. "It is still good to have him back. I'm going to go back to the squadroom." Ziva said and turned to leave.

"I hope things get better for them." I said. "They will...Tony's dad was here. They're having dinner and Ziva's going over as well." Tim replied. "Everything is happening so fast...it's hard to stop and take it all in." I said. "I know what you mean, Abs. I never imagined any of this...

Tony having a child and acting like a grown up for a change...  
Tony and Ziva dating...  
Us getting back together..." Tim said and I sat back in my chair.

"It's a lot of changes to deal with. Hey, Timmy?" I asked, because I had a question I wanted an answer to. "What, Abb?" Tim looked at me. "Do you think we would have ever gotten back together if things hadn't happened with Jessie coming into our lives, then Tony and Ziva getting together?" I asked. "You were the one that brought it up that day. I almost had to play twenty questions to get a straight answer." Tim said and I looked at him. "I know, do you think it would have happened though?" I asked again. "Maybe...I thought about it so many times, but I wasn't going to push you." Tim replied. "So what made you ask me out that day?" I asked. "I just thought that after getting to know each other better over the last few years...then since you brought the subject up. I thought I woul see if there was a chance for you and me." Was all Tim said.

**THE SQUADROOM...  
ZIVA'S P.O.V.**

I was sitting at my desk and I had not been here long when I looked up to see, Tony. He sat down at his desk.

"Is everything okay, Tony?" I asked and he looked at me. "Jessie, is not having a good day. Jessie was not going to eat lunch until she talked to me and made sure I was ok." Tony told me. "It's just the first day and it's the hardest...she found the only family she has left and...she's lucky to have you, Tony." I said. "You're thinking about your family aren't you?" Tony asked and he was not smiling.

I had been thinking of Talia, my Ima and even...Ari. As bad as he turned out to be...he had still be my brother.

"Yes, Tony I was thinking about my sister, my Ima and everyone here." I said sadly. "I know you were thinking about your brother to, Zi. I know once we get used to the routine we set up...Jessie will be okay." Tony said with a glance at the picture on his desk.

I still couldn't believe it...Tony was acting like a grown up. I know in a couple of weeks once Jessie get used to the changes, that Tony will go back to acting like a juvenile or maybe sooner.

"Tony, are we having take out or cooking tonight?" I asked and he looked at me.

For a second he looked confused...

"I was thinking of grabbing a couple of pizza's. I told Jessie that we can not have spaghetti every night." Tony said and I laughed. "Her favorite?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, Jessie is convinced that spaghetti is the only food. I told her one night that she must like spaghetti, because she has Itailian in her blood." Tony said.

"Hey, Tim." I said as Tim slipped back behind his desk. "How was lunch, Probilicious? Any..." Tony didn't know Gibbs was there until...

Gibbs gave him a head slap.

"Watch what you say, DiNozzo." Gibbs said sitting down at his down desk.

**THE END OF THE DAY...  
TONY'S P.O.V.**

Now it's just a little after four and had been a long day without a single case and doing nothing but work on cold cases. I am just glad this it's over, just as I pulled up in front of Colleen's house the door was thrown open and Jessie came running out. I got out of the car and met her half way.

"Daddy!" Jessie screamed as I picked her up and she threw her arms around my neck. "Hey, Care Bear. I told you I would come get you a soon as I could." I told her. "Hey, Tony." Collen greeted from the doorway. "Thanks again for taking care of, Jessie." I said setting Jessie on the ground.

She ran back to grab her back pack, then give hugs to Luara and Colleen.

"It's not a problem. Her mother was like my sister." Colleen said.

After another minute, I put Jessie in the car as Laura and Colleen went back in the house. Then we headed for home.

"Hey, Jess, Ziva's coming over for dinner tonight and there is also someone who wants to meet you." I said. "Can we ha..." Jessie began and I groaned getting a giggle from Jessie. "No, spaghetti. We'll find something else, Okay?" I asked. "Why is Ziva coming to see us?" Jessie asked. "I asked her to and my dad will be there to. He came to see me at work today and wants to meet you." I told her and her eyes lit up. "I get to meet your daddy?" Jessie asked. "Yeah." I said with a nod.

I noticed just a few blocks from home there was only silence in the back seat. I glanced in the reaview mirror to the seat behind me and Jessie was sound asleep.

This was going to be a fun night...

Ziva, Jessie, me and...

My dad.


	13. Someone From The Past

**NCIS:**

**TONY, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET...**

**CHAPTER 14: Someone From The Past**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry, but I couldn't resist this little shocking twist that you are about to read in this chapter. Wait until you read it and I hope you like it.**

**Okay, this is the last chapter I will have to look at again and fixes a few things wrong as I have been doing with this entire story today. I've gone back and fixed at a least a couple of things in each chapter. Mispelled words, ect.**

**There is only a couple of chapters left, so in the next few chapters I will probably skip ahead. I hope you have liked it so far. NOW...  
**

**TUESDAY MORNING...  
ZIVA'S P.O.V.**

I watched as Tony came into the squadroom and threw his bag to the floor. I know he was angry at his dad for not showing up last night to have dinner with Jessie, me and him. I saw Tim look over a Tony.

"What are looking at, McStare?" Tony asked. "Nothing. Everything okay, Tony?" Tim asked. "If by everything you mean, besides the fact my father never showed up last night, Jessie was disappointed she didn't get to meet him. So yeah everything is fine." Tony growled.

Then Tony picked up a piece of mail. He opened the envelope and I got a glance at what the envelope had said.

'Junior.'

It was from Tony's dad. After Tony read it, he began to rip up the note and threw it away.

"Tony?" I asked. "He couldn't make it, because of a bussiness deal. Jessie wanted to meet him and was disappointed when he didn't show. He chose a bussiness deal over meeting his granddaughter. I never should have told her he was coming..." Tony growled as Gibbs came walking through with his cup of coffee.

Gibbs looked over at Tony.

"Another hard day of leaving, Jessie?" Gibbs asked and Tony looked over at him. "No, my dad didn't show up for dinner last night." Was all Tony said.

I thought it was going to be another long day of paperwork until...

Gibbs phone rang and he didn't talk long.

"Gear up! Dead marine!" Gibbs called and we gather our gear.

**TONY'S P.O.V.**

We grabbed our gear. Gibbs and McQuestions walked in front of me, while Ziva walked beside me.

"Maybe, it's better she didn't meet him." I said told, Ziva just before we reached the elevator.

The ride the elevator was quiet and I was in the back seat with Ziva as we made our way to the crime scene. Ziva tried to talk to me, but I didn't say anything.

I was still mad at my dad for disappointing Jessie. I didn't care anymore if he disappointed me, but to do that to Jessie...I don't know it was something else.

**THE CRIME SCENE...**

Finally we reached the crime scene and I got out of the car. I looked a few houses down to see a girl with blonde hair, a women with chestnut hair and...Jessie. The marine just happen to live down the street from Colleen Parry.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs gave me a head slap and I looked at him. "What?" I asked, I hadn't been paying attention. "Photos." Gibbs told me and I grabbed the camera. "Tony, wh..." Ziva began. "That's Colleen's house." I said pointing to a house that was three houses down. "Where Jessie spends the day?" Ziva asked and I nodded.

Then as if she knew I was looking Jessie looked up and saw me. She started to come down the sidewalk only to be stopped by, Colleen. Jessie pointed at me and said something to Colleen.

"What do you have, Duck?" Gibbs asked as I looked at the scene. "This young man wa..." He stopped. "What's going on?" A voice started and I looked at Ziva who had a clear view to see who it was. "Z..." I began. "It's Jea..." I had known who it was as soon as I heard the voice, but I had bee hoping Ziva would tell me, that it wasn't her.

When I got outside I was shocked to see Jeanne Benoit standing at the end of the driveway. A lot had changed in the four years since I have seen her. She had with a little a little boy and he looked no older then a year, plus she was very pregnant.

"Tony?" Jeanne asked looking surprised to see me. "Jeanne, what are you doing here?" I asked still in shock at seeing her. "I live here. What's going on?" Jeanne asked and there was no easy way to break it to her. "We got a..." I began.

"Daddy!" Jessie yelled and was running down the sidewalk, Luara and Colleen right behind her. "I tried to stop her, but..." Colleen began and Jeanne looked from Jessie to me. "T..." Jeanne began. "Jessie, I'm working and I need you to go back with Colleen, okay?" I asked and Jessie just had to stubbornly shake her head. "I want to work to with you." Jessie told me. "Jessie...you need to go back to Colleen's house for now and I'll come get right after work." I told her.

"Jessie, why don't we go back we can make cookies for your daddy, okay?" Colleen asked and Jessie finally agreed.

Jessie gave me a hug and then I watched as Colleen, Laura and Jessie made their way back down the sidewalk.

"Yo...have a daughter?" Jeanne asked. "I found out about her a couple of weeks ago. Looks like you've moved on to." I said as she opened the door to her car and sat down in the drivers seat facing me. "I have and I lo...I had to move on. This is my son, Charley." Jeanne said her voice sounding bitter toward me picking up the boy and putting him on her lap the best she could.

"I know this is hard on you, but...I need to ask you a few questions." I began. "Why would someone want to hurt, Carlo?" Jeanne asked. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" I asked her and she nodded numbly. "Carlo has a sister who lives across town." Jeanne said as the tears began to fall.

"I'm going to help figure out what happen." I said, but I don't think she heard me as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

With one last look, I made my way back inside.


	14. A Bad Feeling

**NCIS:**

**TONY, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET...**

**CHAPTER 15: A Bad Feeling**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Please don't hate me for skipping ahead a little, but I am trying to finish this story and sadly it only has a few more chapters left. **

**I am working on this story, two others and another one that I just put the first chapter up. So at the current time I'm working on four stories, until this one ends. **

**By the end of this story I will be again skipping ahead by a few years in the future. So I hope you have enjoyed and will continue to enjoy this story until it's end. I can't tell when the end will come, because I am uncertain, I just know it will be soon.  
**

**A LITTLE OVER A MONTH LATER...  
NCIS SQUADROOM...  
TONY'S P.O.V.**

It was hard to believe how fast time has gone since Jessie had come into my life just a little over a month and a half ago. Now Jessie and I had to get used to another schedule, because she would be starting school soon.

We had solved the case of her killed Jeanne's husband. She was bitter toward me, but I didn't care anymore.

She had moved on and so had I, of course I found it funny that she married someone else who was Italian. I have not seen her since and there are no plans to see her again in the future.

My future was my daughter and Ziva.

Everything was still going great. Until a few weeks ago...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**I wanted to talk to Jessie about dating Ziva, but I wasn't sure how. So I asked Gibbs and in the end for help. I took Jessie over to Gibbs house, Ziva met us there. When I got there Probie and Abby were there as well.**_

_**"Am I in trouble?" Jessie asked when we walked into Gibbs living room. "No, you're not in trouble. I need to talk to you about something, okay?" I asked sitting down on the a chair not far from the couch. "What?" Jessie asked standing next to me.**_

_**Ziva sat on the right side of the couch, Abby in the middle and leaning against McGoo who was on the left side of the couch. **_

_**I explained to her about wanting Ziva to become a bigger part of our lives and that I wanted to date, Ziva. Well, let's just say that she didn't take it to well...**_

_**"I don't want a new mommy! I wish my..." She said glaring at me wih her ice blue eyes. **_

_**Her glare with ice blue eyes would have been funny, if it wasn't directed at me.**_

_**"Jessica, I'm not trying to find someone to replace your mom. No one can replace her..." I began. "Grandpa Gibbs, can I stay here?" Jessie asked Gibbs going to stand in front of him. "Jess, I think you need to talk to your dad." Gibbs told her. "He dosen't want me anymore." Jessie rpelied with her back turned to me. **_

_**"Jessica Amber DiNozzo, that's not true, I do want you and I always will. I just want a chance for there to be someone else to be there for you. Besides you're not going to want to tell me all you're secrets." I told her and she looked at me. "Why not?" Jessie asked. "Because every little girl needs the help of a women to help her when a daddy can't." I told her. **_

_**"Hey, Jess." Abby said all the sudden and Abby had a look on her face.**_

_**McQuiet tried to get her to be quiet, but Jessie looked at Abby. The look on Abby's face told me I didn't want to know what she was thinking.**_

_**"What?" Jessie asked. "Do you really want your daddy to know secrets that you can tell about him?" Abby asked, Jessie looked back at me and then smiled at Abby. "Guess not." Jessie replied and everyone laughed. "Abby, why did you have to tell her that?" I asked. "I thought I would just try to help." Abby said in an innocent voice.**_

_**"But..." Jessie began. "But what?" I asked. "Rule six says..." Jessie began. "There are times when that rule is wrong, Jessie." Gibbs told her.**_

_**Then Jessie looked at me she seemed to be thinking about everything we had been talking about.**_

_**"Are you going to be okay with this?" I asked. "I guess." Jessie said sadly and I knelt down in front of her. "Look at me...I would never do anything to hurt you. I just think this could make our lives better, okay?" I asked and as Jessie nodded, I let out a sigh of relief. "I guess. Love you, daddy." Jessie said wrapping her arms around my neck. "I love you to, Care Bear." I said wrapping my arms around her and smiled.**_

_**'Thanks.' I mouthed to everyone and they all just nodded. **_

_**I saw Abby whisper something to McGeek and the look on his face was priceless when he looked at her.**_

_**"We'll talk about it later." He told her. "In..." Abby began. "Watch what you say, Abby. There's a five year old in the room." McGoo said and I had a pretty good idea what she had said to him. * End flashback**_

Shaking my head I cleared my mind and tried to get back my work.

I looked at the time and realized it was time to go pick up, Jessie. I have been having a bad feeling about something all day, but when I called to check on Jessie about noon.

Colleen said she was fine and I talked to Jessie or a few minutes. That did not ease my worry about whatever it was.

"I'll see you and Jessie when I come over tonight." Ziva told me as I gathered my things.

Ziva had been spending a lot of time with me and Jessie. I was thinking of asking Ziva to marry, but had to wait for the right time. Jessie was still trying to accept the idea of me dating Ziva.

McLover was downstairs in Abby's lab and Gibbs was off on a coffee run. Now my bad feeling seemed worse then ever. I knew it had to be something about, Jessie.

I just couldn't put my finger on what '_it'_ was.

**COLLEEN PARRY'S HOUSE...**

Seeing the door to Colleen's house...I knew why I had a bad feeling all day. The door was just barley hanging on the frame. I got out and pulled out my phone...in shock I called the only number I could think of...

"Gibbs." Came a reply. "B...Boss, something's happened..." I couldn't go on as I made my way up to the door hoping against hope I was wrong. "What is it, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. "The door to Colleen's is just hanging there..." I began to check the house, my feeling of dread growing as every room came up empty. "I'll be there soon." Gibbs said and hung up.

I had pointed out the house when we had been investing the murder of Jeanne's husband just down the street last month.

Then I found myself outside sitting on the porch steps.

My baby...my little girl...I had just met her and now I might lose her.

This couldn't be happening...


	15. Jessie, Where Are You?

**NCIS:**

**TONY, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET...**

**CHAPTER 16: Jessie, Where Are You?**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**A LITTLE OVER A MONTH LATER...  
COLEEN PARRY'S HOUSE...  
TONY'S P.O.V.**

I don't know how long I was sitting there, because I didn't know anyone was there until Ziva sat down next to me and I looked at her.

Then I noticed that Gibbs, Abby, McGee and Metro PD were there as well.

Gibbs was talking to me, but I could not understand what he was saying.

I was in shock and trying to think of who would take, Jessie.

She was a five year old little girl...

'Why would someone take a five year old little girl?'

Was it someone from her mother's past wanting revenge on, Keely for some reason? That didn't make since, Jessie's mother had been dead for over a month.

Was it someone from my past? Someone wanting revenge on me? That was a thought, but there was to many people who wanted revenge on me to count.

Could it be a criminal the team put away, women I dated...

I didn't know Jessie's former foster mother, Colleen Parry that well. Could it have been someone she knew?

I wasn't sure, just as I wasn't sure of anything right now.

I couldn't think all I could think of was...Jessie.

I wondered if she was all right and hoped we would find her before something happened.

I couldn't understand why this had to happen to, Jessie. She had already been through so much. She was a strong girl...but even a strong person could only take so much before they break.

I was afriad that Jessie's breaking point was coming.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said and I shook my head looking at him. "Boss, s..." I felt lost.

I couldn't stand the thought of losing Jessie now...I had been shocked when she came into my life, but I loved her and would do anything to save her.

When the person that took her is caught...they were going to die and no one would stop me.

"Mr..." A Metro cop began. "Agent DiNozzo." I said automatically. "All right, Agent DiNozzo. Have you noticed anything or any..." The Metro cop began.

I tried to think if there had been anything in the last month the wasn't right. Something to say that Jessie was in danger, but I couldn't think of anything. There was nothing to say anyone would kidnap her.

"I'm a NCIS Agent, I would have noticed." I said and the Metro cop looked at me. "Is there anyone who would want to hurt you or your daughter?" The cop asked. "I just told you I'm a Federal Agent...there's alot of people put away with a grudge against NCIS." I said. "Can you think of anyone with a grudge against you?" The cop asked and I gave a little laugh.

"That's a long list. There's women I dated, people I put away when I worked at the cop and now that I'm a Federal Agent..." I knew he got it now after that the Metro cop left.

I continued to sit on the porch and didn't want to move.

"Come on, Tony." Ziva was getting up. "I c-can't, what if who ever took, Jessie c..." I began. "Tony, you need to go home and get some rest, I will stay with you." Ziva said reluctantly I got up. "We'll find her, Tony. D..." Abby began and I knew what she was going to say. "Don't worry? My little girl is missing and who knows what's happening to her. I'm so..." I told Abby. "I know, Tony. We'll find her and she will be okay." Abby told me. "She's already been through so much. How much more torture dose she have to go through?" I asked, but no one had an answer.

I followed Ziva to her car, for now my car would be left here. If I drove right now I would probably end up in a crash and leave Jessie without the her only living parent.

I got into Ziva's car and looked over to where Gibbs, Tim and Abby still stood. Ziva pulled away and I leaned my head against the seat and closed my eyes as I felt tears. I didn't try to hold them back.

I was scared I would not find, Jessie in time and worried about what would happen to her.


	16. Why?

**NCIS:**

**TONY, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET...**

**CHAPTER 17: Why?**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**TONY'S HOUSE...  
ZIVA'S P.O.V.**

It's only been a half an hour since I brought, Tony home. He refused to walk down the hall to his room, because he would pass Jessie's room. So instead he laid down on the couch.

I brought a book in from my car and while the team continued to go over the crime scene, I decided to stay with Tony.

"I'm coming, Care Bear!" Tony yelled sitting up and looking around. "Tony?" I asked. "I have to go check on, Jess." Tony said, then he realized what he said and leaning back against the couch closing his eyes.

This was a different Tony from the one I had met just about seven years ago. Finding out that he had a daughter Tony had changed a lot.

"We'll find her, Tony." I told him. "I can't lose her, Zi. I just met her, but..." Tony could not seem to find any more words. "I know, Tony." I said getting up from the chair I was sitting in and going to sit beside him.

**TONY'S P.O.V.**

I don't know how long we had been sitting there, when I heard the doorbell. I jumped up and made it to the door hoping it would be some news on, Jessie.

When I opened the door and saw who it was...

"Dad." Was all I said. "Hey, Junior. I know I didn't show up for dinner last month..." He began. "Jessie, was disappointed she didn't meet you, but I can't say I was surprised. What are you doing here?" I asked. "I heard that Jess is m..." Dad began. "Yes, Jessie's missing that dosen't explain why you're here or why you're acting like you care." I told him. "Jun..." Dad began.

It was just then my cell phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket, it was Gibbs. I hoped it was a call that Jessie was safe...

"Any news, boss?...all right, we'll be there soon...I know...rule 10?...boss this...all right, be there soon." I said and hung up. "Tony?" Ziva asked coming up behind me. "Gibbs needs us to come to NCIS." I said with a final glare at my father.

I grabbed my keys and stepped out the door. After Ziva was outside, I locked the door and turned back to my father.

"Junior..." My dad began. "I have to go find my daughter and right now that's all I care about." I walked to Ziva's car and got in the passenger's seat.

I looked to where my father was still standing on the porch, he looked at me with a defeated face. If I wasn't so mad at him, I would have almost felt sorry. I saw him pull out his phone and then Ziva pulled away from the curve.

"Tony, maybe..." Ziva began. "Ziva, he's my dad and do I need to remind..." I started. "No, Tony. You do not need to remind me that he disappointed, Jess. I heard what you told him, but you did not give him a chance to explain." Ziva told me and I gave a bitter laugh. "A chance to explain? Just a chance to come up with excuses and lies is more like it." I told her.

The rest of the ride was silent, finally we reached NCIS and she parked in her place.

**NCIS SQUADROOM...**

McGee was at his desk looking at his computer very hard and typing information. Abby was sitting in a chair just beside McGee and telling him something.

Gibbs was at his desk and yelling at someone on the phone. I stood between me and Ziva's desk.

"Do you know something?" I asked as Gibbs, McGee and Abby looked over.

I was hoping for some good news, because the sooner we brought Jessie home the better. Gibbs hung up the phone and looked at me.

"I talked to some of the neighbors...NCIS is working with Metro on this case...(He didn't look to happy about NCIS working a joint case with Metro P.D. to find Jessie and normally I wouldn't be happy with it either, but this was about Jessie)...The neighbors said that they had seen a couple of men coming for a few hours every day, over the past couple of weeks. Until today when the men took Jessie, Colleen and the other little girl." Gibbs said. "What? Colleen was in on it?" I asked. "Something we're looking into that." Gibbs said.

I couldn't believe that I had just heard that.

Colleen? The women had known Jessie her whole life and I had been trusting her to take care of, Jessie.

"Any ideas wh..." I asked. "DiNozzo, you're not on this case. Ru..." Gibbs began. "I don't give a damn about rule 10." I growled. "DiNozzo." Gibbs was warning me and I lost it. "You don't know it's like to know you're daughter is missing and to have the thought you might never see her again! Your daughter is d...boss, I'm...all I can think of is, Jessie." I said and turned heading for the bathroom. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled, but I kept walking.

I didn't have to look to know that Ziva was right behind me. I felt her grab my hand and it seemed everything was getting to me.

Jessie being kidnapped...  
My dad showing up again...  
Colleen Parry...(Someone Jessie trusted and that I had begun to trust)...possibly being in on the kidnapping...

I didn't want to know what else could go wrong, because if I thought about it...it would happen.

I felt Ziva tug my hand and pulled me through the doors to the stairwell.

"Tony?" I know she was worried.

I was exhausted from everything and scared.

"How can this happen, Zi? Why dose my daughter have to go through so much?" I asked. "I do not know, Tony. But she is strong and..." Ziva began. "Ziva, she is five years old. She is not as strong as she tries to make everyone believe, I hear her crying when she thinks no one can hear her. She's been through so much already and it's amazing that it hasn't broken her yet." I said.


	17. The Phone Call And Finding Them

**NCIS:**

**TONY, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET...**

**CHAPTER 18: The Phone Call And Finding Them**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**TONY'S P.O.V.  
STILL IN THE STAIRWELL...**

I was still standing in the stairwell with Ziva when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket for a second time today and looked at it. I couldn't believe who it was...

"Tony?" Ziva asked and I looked at her. "Where's Jessie?...If you hurt her in any way...he..." The person had hung up and I looked at Ziva, before turning and running back into the squadroom.

**NCIS SQUADROOM...**

Gibbs, McGee and Abby looked up at me in surprise.

"Tony, wh..." Ziva began. "McGee! Trace the last call to my cell phone!" I said and handed him to my phone. "DiNo..." Gibbs began. "The kidnapper just called me. Do you have anything yet?" I asked McGee.

"Do you know if it was a man or women?" Gibbs asked. "No, they had a..." I couldn't think of what I was trying to say. "What?" Gibbs asked. "A device to disguise their voice." I said. "Almost got it...got it! I looked at his computer. "This is to simple. Something is wr..." I couldn't finish. "What are you waiting for!" Gibbs yelled grabbing his gear.

Ziva and McGee grabbed their gear, I grabbed mine. Gibbs looked at me like he wanted to say something, but instead just headed for the elevator.

**AN ABANDON WAREHOUSE...**

We made our way to the building...

"DiNozzo, David go in front. Me and McGee will go in back." Gibbs told us.

I made my way to the door. With Ziva on one side and me on the other I threw the doors open.

Jessie and her friend Laura were tied to chairs in the center of the room. Colleen was no where to be seen and I knew that she had been a part of the kidnapping. I looked around, because I knew the kidnapper was close.

"Jess." I said and the look on her face broke my heart.

It was the same look Ziva had when we got back from Somalia. A haunted look, but Jessie didn't say a word. She just looked at me and Laura looked to.

"Took you long enough to get here..." Came the voice of Colleen who had been Jessie's foster mother and almost like an aunt.

Colleen came into view and I was shocked when Ms. Holden came from the other direction, both holding guns.

I heard shouts and gunfire from the back of the building...where Gibbs and McGee had gone.

Colleen walked over to Jessie and put the gun to the side of her head. Jessie tensed and looked at me, but still said not a word.

"Don't hurt her. We can..." I began my eyes not leaving Jessie. "Really, Tony? We can talk about this..." Colleen began.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Gibbs and McGee where right behind them. I couldn't move, because if I did Colleen would hurt Jessie. One wrong move and Jessie or both girls could be hurt.

"DiNo..." Gibbs began and looked at the two kidnappers. "What's the matter, Tony? Don't want to try and play the hero?" Colleen asked. "Let the girls go." I told her. "Let me think about that...NO!" Colleen said.

I don't know how Gibbs did it without hurting Jessie, but he was able to get Colleen away Jessie as Ziva moved forward to help McGee get Ms. Holden away from Laura.

"Jessie!" I ran forward to untie her and untied Laura.

Jessie seemed to have lost her voice, but wrapped her arms around me and began to sob. Laura looked ready to cry as well. She seemed unsure what to do, so I put my arms around her to. I now had both girls crying against me.

I was surprised when Fornell walked in the door.

"Little late, Fornell!" Gibbs yelled with Colleen in handcuffs.

(I know that kidnapping is a federal offence and that is why Fornell is there.)

"How are they?" Ziva asked coming to stand beside me. "I think this really shook them up." I told her. "I'm calling, Abby." I heard McGee say.

I was surprised when Laura detatched herself from me and put her arms around, Ziva. Ziva seemed just as surprised.

"It's okay, Care Bear. Laura?" I asked and the other girl looked at me. "What?" She whispered and I was glad she was talking. "Are you two okay?" I asked. "They just tied us up. Wh...why? Colleen was going to be my new mommy and now..." Laura didn't continue. "How would you like to go to NCIS? It's where I work and Jessie's been there." I was talking to Laura and she just nodded letting go of Ziva.

I was forming a plan and if things worked out...let's just say Laura might be happier.

"Okay." Laura said taking Ziva's hand and I picked up Jessie. "Boss..." I began as Gibbs came over with McGee. "How are they?" Gibbs asked. "Jessie hasn't said a word, but Laura said that those two just tied them up." I told him.

I looked at Jessie, she had stopped crying and her grip on me had loosened. She was asleep.

"All right, let's get back to NCIS." Gibbs said and we headed for the car.

Gibbs in the driver's seat, McGee in the passenger's seat up front, Ziva behind McGee, Laura in the middle and me behind Gibbs still holding Jessie.

"We'll have Ducky..." I began. "Who's Ducky?" Laura asked. "He's a M...doctor who works at NCIS." I said. "Oh." Was Laura's only reply.


	18. Locked In Silence

**NCIS:**

**TONY, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET...**

**CHAPTER 19: Locked In Silence...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**TONY'S P.O.V.  
NCIS SQUADROOM...**

We made it to the Squadroom, Abby was sitting in McGoo's chair. I still had Jessie asleep in my arms. Ziva and Laura behind me, Gibbs had gone for his coffee.

"You're back! A..." Abby began jumping up from McGoo's chair where she had been sitting.

Jessie's eyes flew open and her grip tightened on me for a second.

"It's okay, Jess, you're safe. She hasn't said a word since we found her." I said to Abby as Jessie's grip loosened.

"Hi, I'm Abby." Abby said looking at Laura. "I'm Laura." Laura said sitting up a little bit. "Hey, Laura, have you ever had a C..." Abby began with a grin. "Abby, you are not getting Laura hooked on Caf-Pows." Tim said and she looked at him.

There seemed to be something different about them...almost like they had a secret. Everyone knew they were back together, so that wasn't the secret...

"Hey, I just realized something." I said and everyone looked at me. "What?" Ziva asked. "It seems like Gibbs is cursed by red h...he's behind me isn't he?" I asked. "Yup, what were you saying, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked giving me a light tap on the head. "Nothing, boss." I replied and Laura looked shocked at what Gibbs had done. "Tony, gets his head smacked all the time around here." Ziva told Laura. "You've had a few head..." I began until Ziva looked at me.

"What's going to happen to me now?" Laura asked and at first none of us wanted to answer the question. "Let me see if there's something I can do, okay?" I asked and Laura looked at me with a curious face. "Like what?" She asked. "I can't tell you yet, but you'll know soon." I told her and Laura gave a small smile.

"What's a Caf - Pow?" Laura asked and Abby grinned. "Something Abby went off of." Tim said and Abby his arm. "I told you I didn't want to tell anyone yet." Abby told him.

Then I knew what the secret was.

"Were you going to wait for everyone to figure it out then?" McGoo asked. "That was an idea that you had to spoil." Abby relied. "Abs..." Gibbs started. "I was waiting until everything settled down, but I found out last week...I'm pregnant." Abby announced as glanced at McGoo. "Yep, thought so. Mc..." Gibbs began. "Gibbs, he's not going to hurt me and if he dose..." Abby looked at him again with a smile, Tim looked at her.

Even though she didn't finish the message was clear.

"Congradulations, Abby, McGoo. I would get up, but I don't think Jessie would let me." I said and Jessie looked at me.

She still had that sad, haunted look on her face. I just wish there was away I could take away everything she's been through, but knew I couldn't.

I wondered when Jessie would start talking again or even smile, I knew that was a long time from now. I would have to get help for her and for Laura to. They had both been through so much. There was no way these two girls could be taken away from each other, they depended on each other.

They had to be together to heal...that was my plan. Find out how I could adopt, Laura and make Ziva a part of our family as well.


	19. Epilogue Four Years Later

**NCIS:**

**TONY, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET...**

**CHAPTER 20: Epilogue: Four Years Later...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**TONY'S P.O.V.  
FOUR YEARS LATER...**

So much time has gone by and so much has changed. After everything happened four years ago...

I started taking my little Care Bear to see a Psychiatrist for kids, but she stil remained silent and I was afraid she would never talk again.

It was not long after we rescued, Jessie back that Ziva and I got married. I told Ziva about my plan to adopt Laura.

So it was almost six months after I married Ziva that the adoption of Laura was finalized.

(I am not to sure about how adoption laws work.)

I made sure to tell the new social worker...(After the last experience I ran a back round check on her)...that Laura and Jessie needed to stay in contact.

During the time, even though Jessie still wouldn't or for some reason couldn't talk. Laura continued to talk to her and it was almost two months after we had rescued, Lauua and Jessie...

Eventually Jessie began to talk again and slowly open up, there were beginning to act the way she did when I first met her.

On the day Ziva and I made the announcement that the adoption had been finalized...

I called Ducky asking him to come up to the squadroom, so I could tell him some news.

Gibbs had been off on a coffee run.

Abby had just returned to work one week ago.

McGoo wasn't at his desk and was probably downstairs with Abby.

So I handed something to Laura that I knew would make everyone laugh and told her to go put it in McGoo's chair, which of course she did.

Abby had just returned to work and put Emily Kyla McGee in daycare.

After the cushion had been put in McGoo's chair. I called down to Abby's lab telling her the same thing that there was some news.

It wasn't long until the elevator dinged, Abby, McGoo, Ducky and even Autopsy Gremlin stepped out of the elevator. As Gibbs came walking up to find everyone there.

McGee sat down in his chair and there was a very loud farting noise. He got up and discovered the whoopie cushion. By this time Jessie and Laura were in giggles, Ziva was smiling and I was laughing. It was hard to tell what Gibbs was thinking...until I got a head slap.

Then we gave the announcement that Laura was offically adopted by Ziva and I.

Ziva just found out she is pregnant not long after that and at first Jessie was jealous thinking I wouldn't love or want her anymore.

It took a while, but once Jessie and Laura met their little brother, Andrew Blake Dinozzo...they became the two best big sisters they could.

It was this day four years ago that I had found out about Jessie and my life changed.

Jessie, Laura, Ziva and I were now a family...

Life just couldn't get any better.

McDaddy and Abby had gotten married two months after, Probie let it slip she was pregnant. Now with Emily had a completed McDaddy and Abby's family.

Gibbs sometimes looks at the kids with a sad face and it's easy to tell, that though he is happy about...

The family Ziva and I now had...

As well as Probie's family...

He was thinking about his own family that had been lost so long ago.

I had been right about when I thought Laura would be happier if, Ziva and I adopted her.

I looked around the yard and was still trying to believe how much had changed in four years.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**So, I guess this is the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it, but this chapter was harder then the rest to write, because of course it was...the final one. **

**Anyway that's the story of Tony meeting his daughter. **

**How the NCIS family welcomed the kids...**

**Laura, Jessie and Andrew DiNozzo **

**Plus...**

**Emily McGee**

**Now I can work on my other stories. **

**I guess every story has to come to an end. **

**:(**


End file.
